Sheriffs Son
by Smarieh15
Summary: Rose is an average girl from Kentucky, who is a werewolf and doesn't know where her family is. Stuck in her family cabin near Atlanta on her 14th birthday, she hears a knock on the door. Who could it be? (2/2/14)
1. Sheriffs Son (Carl Grimes)

So I have been getting comments that im not the real author. I am smarieh15 on and my second account on wattpad is Smh14a and if you want, message my inbox at my main account on wattpad and i will respond. my work has been copied by another user Undead_dreams and I am moving this fanfic here. So stop saying im fake.

Just a idea so yeah!

*This story is set where after the govenor escapes like a coward, but rick doesn't take the woodbury people in and lives only with the group at the prison.*

•|•|•|•|•|

Sheriffs son Prologue

EASTERN KENTUCKY

"Don't go outside unless it's an emergency and only an absolute emergency. An apocalypse has begun. Make sure you have extra food, water, and other essentials at hand."

I was huddled in the basement listening to the radio all alone. My family went out earlier to get other family members and they hadn't made it back yet. That was five days ago. I'm scared. I look around the basement with my flashlight and spot my pack and ax beside it. I stand up and grab my pack and ax. I creep upstairs quietly and grab essential things. My list includes,

Socks  
Boots  
Jacket  
Pants  
Shirts  
Underwear  
Bras  
Chargers  
Iphone  
Earphones  
Food  
Canteen  
Extra weapons (knifes)  
Sunscreen  
First aid kit  
Flashlight  
Batteries  
Journel+pen

All in my water tight black backpack. I tear a piece of paper out of the new journel and leave a note on the fridge.

'If you see this that means you are alive and im going to the cabin up in the woods on the bike. I love you guys. Meet me up there asap. Good luck.'

My step dad more weapons in a bullet-proof safe. It has rifles, pistols,snipers, swords, grenades and others. I take two pistols,four boxes of ammo, and a sword. I close all the curtains and lock the doors and windows. I turn off the radio and go to the garage.

Last spring my step dad taught me how to drive a motorcycle much to my mothers disapproving glare as he taught me. I put up the kick stand and turned it on. It purred to life. I grinned as I opened the garage door and quickly shut it. I heard a moan and saw one of them. I took my sword and jabbed it right in the forehead. I quickly put it up and jumped on the bike, heading to my safe cabin in the woods...which is in Georgia.


	2. Chapter 1

Here it is!

Chapter One

Roses pov

*2 years later*

It's new years day. A little cooler than the usual georgia weather. It took a while to get down here, but it was worth it. Kentucky winters are brutal. I have a small cupcake and eat slowly to savour the taste. Today is my 14th birthday. My family has never showed up. Either they got bit or they are somewhere else. I parked my bike inside so it wouldnt get damaged. I just finished my cupcake when there was quick pounding on the door. Not like the slow one of the infected. I get up with a knife in hand.

"What do you want?" I say.

A southern voice says, "Shelter. We mean no harm. My name is Daryl and this is Rick. He was a sheriff. Open the door."

I see two men. One with a crossbow and one with a gun. I haven't had company so I let them in. I shut the door behind them. They take a seat on the couch and catch their breath.

"So, how did you find my cabin?" I have my pistol in my hand.

The one named Rick says, "We are looking for supplies. Guns, ammo, medical supplies, and food. We also need some people for our group."

Daryl is staring at my weapons. I had gone back my house and collected all the other weapons from the safe and put them up here.

"Kid, how did you get all of those weapons?" He stares at me.

"I believe that is none of your business," I give him a cold stare.

Ricks interrupts our stare off. "Would you like to join our group?" He asks.

"Where are they?" I sit up alittle more.

"We are at the state prison. There are 11 of us right now. If you join us, you would make a great addition."

I think for a minute. Leave the only thing I have left of my family? But I will be with people who will care for me like a family. Plus I can always come back if I need to.

"Yes. I will join your group," I decide.

Rick smiles and I smile back. I gather my pack and they carry the weapons I brought besides my knives, guns, sword, and ax. Rick said they parked their car not far from the road. Daryl has a bike as well. I turned everything off, locked it up, and got my bike. The guys watch for the infected while I push my bike, not to make alot of noise, as we head to ricks car. Rick puts the weapons in the trunk and we ride off to the prison. We make it to the prison yard and park there. We stand there.

"So, Is do you have any talent or anything?" Rick asks.

"Yes, you probably wouldn't believe me though," I gulp nervously.

He laughs and says, "I don't think I would. We live in a world were there are zombies so show me."

I back up alittle bit. I run and leap, transforming mid air into the huge powerful brown wolf I know. I land and stretch my legs. I look at Daryl and Rick. Daryl is smirking and Rick is shocked.

"Whoa. What do you say daryl have we seen it all now?" Rick asks Daryl. Daryl nods.

"Can you change back um..." Rick trails off.

I tell him in his mind. _Rose. My name is rose. Yes._

I take another running leap and transform back into a human. I crack my neck and join them inside.

Ricks says, "This is Rose, she is also a werewolf and she is..." Rick leans over to me and says, "How old are you?"

"14 of today." I respond.

"She is 14 and she is a werewolf," Rick adds.

Murmurs break out as they stare at me.

"I would like some proof." A girl around my age with blond hair says.

I stare at her and clench my jaw. "Fine. Rick, Daryl, please back up."

They give me room. I run and transform. I glance around the room. Shock is on their faces. A woman with short gray hair comes to me and gently pats my head. I close my eyes and bow my head a little, enjoying it while it lasts.

_Can I change back now Rick?_ I ask in his head. He nods. I change back.

"The one that patted your head that's carol. The blonde is beth. The boy is carl. That's hershel, glenn, maggie, michonne,and the baby is judith." Rick says, pointing at everyone.

I nod at everyone, they nod back.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" I ask, hitching my pack on my shoulder.

Rick and Daryl look at each other for a minute, having a silent conversation.

"You will bunk with Carl." Rick decides

The boy in the hat with brown hair and blue eyes steps forward.

"Come on." He says as he turns on his heel walking away.

I catch up as he stops at a cell that has a bunkbed, the bottom had been claimed. I throw my bag on the top and sit in the only chair that was there.

"So, you're the _sheriffs son_," I say.

He nods.

Carl says, "So, where are you from?"

I look up. "Kentucky. How old are you?"

C- Carl R- Rose

C- 13, where is your family?

R- I don't know, I have been alone ever since it happened. Favorite food?

C- Before this happened, pizza. Did you have a boyfriend before this?

R- No. Are you and that girl beth an item?

C- No. What's it like being a werewolf?

R- It's pretty damn awesome. Weapon of choice?

C- Gun. You?

R- My ax. Ever kissed a girl?

C- Nope. Ever kissed a boy?

R- No. Ever gone skinny dipping?

C- No, you?

I nod.

C- Were there boys there?

R- No. Why would I go nude in front of boys!

He shrugs. I go and sit by him and take his hat.

"Hey!" He reaches out to take it but i step back.

I look at it and then put it on my head and walk out.

"If you want your hat back boy, you are gonna have to get me!"

I run off. No one is faster or stronger than a werewolf. I hear him gaining on me so I make a tight u turn. I look behind me and he is far now. I bump into something hard. I hear a grunt under me and see it's Daryl. I quickly get off. Carl is behind me and takes the hat. He stands a few feet in front of me.  
Daryl is watching now.

"If you want it, come get it," he taunts.

I pounce on him. I straddle him and pin his wrists above him. I take the hat and jump up. I smirk at him, still on the ground. I tip the hat slightly at him.

"Bye! Hey Daryl do you guys have anything to eat by chance?" I ask.

He nods and leads me to the cafeteria.

"So, you like Carl?" He asks as he gathers a cup and a few granola bars.

"No. Why?" I ask.

I do admit to myself he was really hot.

"Well, what happened back there I would classify as flirting," he says.

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "I don't think I need to be dating anyone when I'm in an apocalypse."

Daryl puts his hands up and says, "Hey I'm just saying. Glenn and Maggie are dating and Carl is lonely."

"Is that why I'm here?! So I could date the leader's son? Unbelievibe!" I huff and run off with my food.

Somewhere quiet, away from the others. I see the tower. I run faster than anyone here. In a matter of seconds im at the tower. I remember I have the hat on and place it on the counter in the corner of the room. I take a deep breath and relax. I finish off my granola bar and water. I run downstairs to Rick.

"Hey is it okay if I go and blow off some steam on a run? I will be in wolf form by the way," I add.

He ponders at it. "Sure."

I thank him and run out. I transform and leap over the fences. I run off into the woods, to fast for the infected. Do I like carl, even though I just met him? Daryl seems like a uncle type, protective and teasing, though caring. I go back at sunset, jumping over the fence again. I had filled up on fresh game while I was out. I walk in the cafeteria. Daryl and carl both get up. Carl grips my wrists. I wince at how hard he is.

"Where were you? You had me worried sick!" He yells at me.

"I went out for a run! Chill out! You're hurting me!" I yank my hands out of his grip.

I step back and rub my now purple wrists. I glance at him, then Daryl and run to the cell, got my things and a blanket and headed up to the tower. I got on my phone which is solar powered and my headphones. I put on some Ed Sheeran and made my little 'room'. I put my bag and weapons in the corner along with Carls hat. I get my pillow out of my bag and wrap up in my blanket. I drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Here it is!

Chapter Two

Roses pov

I wake up and check my phone. 7:46. Eww no I'm going back to sleep.

* 1 HOUR LATER 8:53 AM *

I wake up again. _Better_, I think to myself. I get up and change my shirt, slip on my shoes and take the hat, ax, and phone with me.

As I walk to the cafeteria, I look at my wrists. They are still a little purple, but not much.

Only Rick and Carol are up, eating oatmeal and drinking water. I get a bowl and take a seat next to Carol.

"Good morning Carol and Rick." I tip the hat at both of them.

"Good morning Rose. How are your wrists?" Carol asks looking at them.

"Fine I guess." I say shrugging, "Werewolves are immune to anything and everything. Also, we heal faster than humans do so they will be better in about an hour."

"Wow. That's good!" She says.

"We need some people to go on a run for food and formula for judith today. Would you like to come Rose?" Rick asks.

"Depends. Who all is coming?" I continue to eat my oatmeal and drink my water.

"Daryl, glenn, maggie, me, carl." he lists.

I sigh.

"Sure. When are we leaving?" I get up and put my phone in my jacket pocket.

"15 minutes," he says. "Meet us out by the main gate."

I go to the tower and get my knives and a pistol, just in case. I leave my phone here and empty my bag so we can put more stuff in it.

I meet them out there. Carl comes over to me.

"Hey. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened last night," he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

I don't say anything. I take the hat off and put it on his head. I walk to my bike and turn it on.

"Follow me and stay close. We are raiding a small wal-mart close to here." Daryl says as Carol opens the gate for us.

They others got in the car as daryl was in front, me in the middle, the car is behind us.

We gathered at the entrance with each with duffle bags on our shoulders.

Rick said in a quiet voice, "Alright, we split into groups each assigned to get certain items. Me and Daryl with get weapons and ammo. Glenn and Maggie get baby supplies. Carl and Rose get food. Kill any walkers but not with guns. If there are more than five, holler and we will meet out here. Now go."

We run silently to the food. Not a lot of food, but we grab anything and everything. We just cleared the cans aisle and head to the snacks and ceral. I hear a groan.

I turn around and see a walker. I take my ax and chop off its head, then I continue grabbing more food.

Ten minutes later mines full, I whisper to Carl, "Hey, is your bag full?"

He nods.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"We should-" he starts to say.

Slow shuffling of feet cuts him off. He slowly takes out his gun.

I put my hand on his which is on his gun. I shake my head no and get a knife out of my jacket.

I slowly put the duffle down and stab the walker in the forehead. I hear multiple groans.

I look and see about 40 in the main aisle. My eyes widen. I run, pick up the duffle, stuff the knife in my pocket and grab Carls hand.

"WALKERS!" I scream.

I lead Carl to the front of the store. I hear gunshots and see more walkers blocking the entrance. I get my ax while Carl lets go of my hand to get his gun.

There are about 15 or so walkers blocking the entrance. We take care of them quickly. Carl takes my hand again.

"Come on we need to go help the others." he says, tugging on my hand in the others direction.

We came to a huge herd about 70 around the others. We started on the outside.

"Carl! Get out of here! Take Rose with you back to the prison. Go!" Rick shouts from inside.

"No! We are staying here!" He shouts back over the shooting and hungry moans.

I could get them out if I turn, I think. So I turn and plow through the walkers.

The others jump on my back and I plow back again. Carl runs in front of me as he leads us with both duffles on his shoulders.

They get out of the store and on to their transportation. I turn and got on my bike to bring up the rear.

I thought the walkers were too far. Before I could stab the walker it bit my forearm.

I shook it off and drove as fast as I could go. I was loosing blood slowly, I started to get light headed as I see the gate. My breathing slowed down as I got off my bike.

I walked a little but only to drop to my knees. Carol rushes to me. She sees the bite. Not big, only a nibble, the size of a golf ball.

"HERSHEL!" She yelled.

My eyelids were fluttering as she carried me inside.

"What happened?" Hershel says, limping to us.

"She got bit." Carol reports.

Hershel goes to grab a gun, but she stops him.

"No, she told me her kind are immune to anything and everything. Can you clean her up and tie her down?" she asks.

He nods. Carol takes my jacket off, revealing my black tee shirt underneath.

I feel hershel clean my bite and put gauze on it. They start tieing me down when Daryl see me.

"What are you doing to her?!" He shouts, enraged.

Carol steps in front of him. "She got bit. We are tieing her down because she might make it through since her kind is immune."

He sighs angrily and sits in a chair. "Carl is going to have a fit when he sees this..."

My eyes close but I whisper, "Thank you for saving me."

* 2 DAYS LATER*

I wake up from two days of sleep. It's dark outside, but light is coming so it must be early morning.

I try to get up but I'm tied down. I look around and see Hershel and Daryl in chairs, asleep.

In my right pocket is a knife so I wiggle my right hand and get it. I start to cut. It takes about a minute to cut the rope.

I cut the others and unwrap the gauze. It's healed completly. I'm not surprised though.

I get up and almost fall. I stand up again and walk. I grin and walk over to Daryl.

"Daryl, psst, wake up ya red neck." I shake his shoulders.

"Whaa?" He looks around, then sees me. He grins and hugs me. "Glad you're ok kid."

I hug back. "Me to."

"Are you hungry? You and Carl got alot of food from wal-mart," he says.

We walk down to the cafeteria.

"Yeah. Do we have any pistachios?" I ask. I sit down at one of the tables as Daryl goes to the duffles and searches.

"Yep. Here catch." He throws a pack of them at me.

I catch them and tear them open. As I enjoy my food daryl gets some water.

"So, anything happen while I was out?" I ask Daryl.


	4. Chapter 3

Here it is!

Chapter Three

RECAP

"So, anything happen while I was out?" I ask Daryl.

ROSES POV

"Yeah. When Carl saw you he threw the HUGEST FIT ever. He was throwing things and yelling at everyone. When he calmed down, he kissed your hand and has been in his cell ever since. Everyone else has been normal."

He drinks some water after that.

He threw a fit? Yelling at everyone? Then I blush at when we had held each others hands. I smile at that.

Daryl says, "What are you smiling at kid?"

I shake my head but my smile gets bigger.

"Is it Carl? Hmm?" He said in a teasing voice.

I nodded.

"What happened in wal-mart? Did you guys make out or something?"

My smile is gone.

"Eww! No! We, we held hands," I say blushing and once again smiling.

It seems so werid to smile and blush like a normal teenager talking about a boy when I'm in the middle of a apocalypse.

"Ah. Well, you two would make the best couple here," Daryl said.

I looked at him weridly, then laughed really hard.

"What?" He said confused.

"You" breath "Sounded like." Breath "A teenage girl!" Laughing.

He chuckles then yawns.

He walks off, "Good morning kid. See ya later."

I walk off to my tower. I get my phone and listen to Pandora.

As the sun starts to peek in the sky, I fall asleep.

I wake up again and walk to the cafeteria. Everyone is down there. I walk in and everyone sees me and cheers.

First person I go to is carol. I hug her for a couple of minutes. Carol is like a mother to me, even though my mom could be alive, but mom could also be like a walker.

I hug everyone else. I finally get to Carl. He practically tackles me into a hug.

"Whoa!" I'm tense for a couple of seconds, but relax and wrap my arms around him.

We stand there longer than I had hugged anyone. We pull back and I take his hat again.

"You know, I like this hat. Don't be surprised if one day I don't give it back to you," I warn him.

I smile at him as everyone laughs at my comment.

I glance at Daryl his eyebrows are wiggling as his eyes dart between us. I glare at him.

"What now?" I say as we head to the table everyone else is at.

Rick says, "Well, we need some people to start hunting game. Soon this food will run out and we will have to live off the land." He adds,

"We also need to farm and repair the fences and get all walkers inside and outside the prisons, block all possible entrances they can get into."

I speak up, "Since I lived in a cabin in the woods, hanging up limbs of them can repell them. I also trapped game, but 3 out of 10 chances it was uninfected game. I could set some up and also hunt in wolf form."

Rick nods and smiles, "Thank you for that important information Rose."

"Now, me and the guys will go on a run tomorrow for supplies for the fences and get farm things for a garden," Rick adds.

"Me and Rose can go kill the walkers down there now if you want us to," carl says.

Rick looks at me, "You wanna go?"

I nod and get my ax and pistol.

Carl gets a couple of flashlights.

Rick whispers in my ear, "Be safe down there."

I nod as we head off into the dark.

"Carl, I don't hear anything. Do you think they are all gone?" I ask quietly beside him in the tombs.

I walk a little closer to him, I never really liked the dark.

"I don't know. Should we make noise?" He grabs my hand.

I intertwine my fingers in his.

I nod.

"We could shout a song?" I suggest.

He grins, "What song?"

We stop walking.

"Let me think," I whisper.

I get my phone out and we look at a song list.

"That one." He says.

"Okay on the count of three." I whisper, agreeing with the choice.

"One, two, three!" I say.

"WHERE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING BABY? HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!" We shout together.

We laugh for a minute, then start to hear moans and groans. I shine my light and saw about 20 walkers. Carl shot at them while I chopped off heads.

We check all the cells just to make sure we didn't miss any. We find about five in some cells.

We go and double check every cell and finally go back up tired and hungry.

Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Michonne are gone. Carol, Hershel, Maggie, Judith, and Beth were in the cafeteria.

"What time is it?" I ask as I sit down at the nearest table.

Carol says, "1:32, lunchtime for you kidos."

She places two plates with pb and j sandwitches with water. We eat them quickly.

"Now what do we do?" I ask Carol.

"Well, rick told me that you should set some traps for game," she said.

She added. "He said to bring Carl."

I nod and head out to my tower.

I serch my bag for my trap book. Yes, because even a trapper needs a trap book to double check.

I grab that and a knife along with my ax. I make sure I have carls hat on my head, which I do, and we head off to the woods.

We get to the egde of a clearing, not a walker in sight, for now. I spot a willow tree and break some long yet strong branches.

I take some strong string from my pocket and make a classic snare. It takes me about a minite to make it.

5 minutes after teaching Carl how to set up the snare we went back to the willow for more branches.

After an hour in the woods, we have set up 40 snares around the clearing.

So 40 chances of catching something, 12 chances of catching uninfected game.

( 3 out of 10, 40 snares, 3*4=12 )

"Let's head back now." I say as Carl finishes the last snare.

"Ok. So what did you usually catch?" he asked as he takes my hand for the second time that day, not that I'm complaining.

I think about that.

"Umm, small game like rabbits, quail, phesants, hare, sometimes deer or beaver."

We walk in silence after that, the sun was starting to set when we got back.

I let go of Carls hand and go to my tower, he went to talk to his dad about something.

Dinner that night we ate out of the cans we brought back. About 40 both combined duffles. Mostly corn but some others like peas, carrots, green beans etc.

Everyone got a can and heated it over the fire outside. The others also hit the walmart and got bread, seasonings (salt, peper), and plates, bowls, cups, napkins, and forks, spoons, and knives.

It was like a feast for us that night. _But, if only we had fresh game_, I thought as I ate my corn. Everyone drank water also. After that we extingushed the fire and went inside to go to sleep. I went to my tower and curled up in my quilt that my grandmother had made me and my sisters when we were young.

I teared up alittle at the thought of my family. I wrapped it tighter around me while memories played in my mind. I cried alittle harder for alittle while longer.

I whispered, "I miss you guys so much."

I tried falling asleep but I just tossed and turned. I grabbed my pillow and quilt then I went down to the hallway where all the cells are at. I sat down against the wall and put my pillow behind my back. I heard everyones steady breathing as I stayed up. I stayed up all night, watched the sun come up. The first one to get up was Rick.

He saw me as he walked to the cafeteria.

"Rose? What are doing up? Did you stay up all night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," I reply.

"Yeah, I can tell. You've got circles under your eyes." He says, motioning under his own eyes.

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast," he extends his arm to help me up.

I gather up my quilt and pillow, then take his hand to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 4

Here it is!

Chapter Four

ROSES pov

Rick is making coffee while i eat ceral, dry. But hey, life is hard like this ceral is kinda.

I feel so tired so I push the bowl of hard, dry ceral and put my pillow on the table and lay my head down.

"When I'm asleep can you get daryl to put me back in the tower please?" I ask Rick as I doze off.

"Sure. I will let daryl carry you up and then he and carl can check the snares." I nod and fall asleep.

Dream

_"What's cooking my good looking mother?" I ask as I come bounding down the stairs with one earphone in._

_She is chopping carrots and adding it to a big pot of something smelling good._

_"Veggie soup. There is cornbread in the oven also."_

_She dumps the chopped carrots in the pot and stirs it._

_About five minutes later we are sitting at the table. Me, anna, maddie, mom and tim are sitting at the table eating. After we eat we talk and make jokes and just have a good time as a family together._

_Then it all fades out._

_"No! Don't leave me please!" I scream as i hear my name._

_"Rose! wake up! Kid!"_

End Of Dream

I shoot up and scream "No!"

I'm covered in sweat and daryl has his hands on my shoulders. I'm breathing heavy as my eyes dart across the room.

"Kid, you had a bad dream so I was tryin' to wake you up. Here."

He has a glass of water beside me.

Shaking, I grab the glass and bring it to my lips, I'm shaking too hard so Daryl helps.

"Thank you. I'm gonna get changed. Did you guys already check?" I ask.

"No we haven't and I will be down by the gate with carl when you are ready." He leaves after he says that.

I grab another black tee and get new jeans on. I brush out the knots in my hair and tie it in a pony tail. I tie my shoes and head out with my 'sunnies' on top of my head,my ax in hand, and a bag for the game if we catch any.

It looked late morning, guessing 10ish. "Good morning Carl and Daryl."

I tip the hat to them and lead them out to the woods. We went in 3 different directions to check the traps. Daryl checks 15, I check 15 and carl checks ten. 30 minutes later after we all take out the walkers and set them back up, we meet up. Carl got seven squirrels. Daryl got five squirrels. I got five rabbits and eight squirrels. We put them in the bag and head back. I hear multiple shuffling and groans around us. I see about seven walkers following us.

Daryl shot three while I got the other four. We continue to walk when carl grabs my hand as we walk behind daryl. As we get near the gate, I walk up next to daryl, taking my hand out of carls.

"My mom taught me a really good stew recipe that I can make tonight if everyone wants to." I offer.

"Yea that sounds good." He says.

He leans near me and whispers, "Plus I know that you are carl were holding hands back there."

He walks with the bag now to the cafeteria. I stomp my foot in anger.

"Damn it!"

"Whats wrong?" Carl asks concerned.

"Nothing it's fine. I'm going to my tower for awhile, bye."

I give him his hat and jog off. I haven't written in my journel since daryl and rick came to the cabin so I write what has happened in the last few days. At about 4:30 i go to the cafeteria and start to make the stew. I skin the game and put the fur to the side.

Then I get a pot of water boiling while I chop up three squirrels and a rabbit. I add some veggies and seasonings and let it cook. I look through a duffle and find ingredents for corn bread so I make that as well. As I wait for both to be done i make inventory of the food. When I got done with that the stew and corn bread were both done.

"DINNERS READY!" I yell getting bowls and spoons/forks for everyone. Michonne takes the first bite as everyone watches her reaction.

"Mmmm this is good!" She exclaims.

I smile as everyones reaction is the same. They all get seconds with cornbread. Rick gets serious after dinner.

He says, "We need a plan to kill the govenor. He killed andrea,milton, and almost all of his army. So this is what we are gonna do."

He tells us a genius plan. Distraction and surprise. We hit him two weeks from now.

"I'm taking daryl, glenn, rose and carl with me."

I'm determined to take out this monster. Everyone but me have beef on him, yet. We are all sitting outside now and I say, "You know what I miss? I miss my family. What do you guys miss?"

Rick says, "My wife."

Carl, "My mom."

Carol, "My little girl."

Hershel, "My other half of my leg."

Everyone chuckles at that.

Daryl, "My brother."

Maggie, "The farm."

Beth, "Not having to worry if you were going to be eaten or killed."

Everyone agrees on that.

Glenn, "Pie."

Michonne doesn't say anything and Judith can't because she cant talk yet.

I get up and say, "Hey daryl can I talk to you in private please?" He gets up and follows me.

"What is it kid?" He asks when we are out of earshot.

"I'm going up north to serch for my family. They could be alive because they might be immune. Can I go? All I need is your permission." I ask.

He nods. "When are you leaving and when will you be back?" He asks.

"I'm leaving when everyone is asleep. I will come back in time before the mission," I say

"Ok you have my permission. Be safe kid." He hugs me

I say, "Tell the others I have a headache and went to my tower. Tell carl not to worry."

I hug back and head to my tower. I pack up everything and wait. About an hour later, everyone is asleep. I creep inside to carls cell. Quietly, I take off his hat and place it on his bag. I go over to him and kiss his cheek. I run out silently to my bike. I open the gate alittle and push my bike so that i wont wake up anyone. I chop heads if they get too close. I push it out to the road and start it up. I had eariler filled it up. Im probably gonna be in deep shit when I get back.

I hope i will find my family. Its like a 50/50 chance they are in kentucky anyways.

Plus I can go back to my house and get more food and stay there for when I search at my is what I think as I ride off into the night


	6. Chapter 5

Here it is!

Chapter Five

Roses pov

I ride well after sunrise. I know exactly where to go. It will take me 2 more hours to get home.

* 2 HOURS LATER *

I check my phone. It's 6 now and im driving on the back roads to my house. My house is on a farm with a barn and two ponds. I park my bike outside and check the back door. I expected it to be locked, but its not. I get my ax and silently walk in. I scan the kitchen. It looks like someone is here. I put my had on the kettle. Shit, they are still here. I hear footsteps upstairs. I go up and hear voices. Wait, i know those voices.

"Mom! Anna! Guys!" I shout.

The door opens and mom steps out. Tears blur my eyes as I run into her arms.

"Mom, you're alright." I say in relief.

We hug each other tight. I hug everybody tight.

"Where were you guys when I was here?!" I exclaim.

I just remembered that.

"We were going to your grandparents house and the other cars in front were surrounded by a huge herd of walkers so we had to fight to get to grandmas that week." Mom explained after she made me a cup of tea.

"Where did you go?" Anna asked.

"I went to gerogia, found a group. They are really nice and they are totally cool that I'm a werewolf." I say happily.

"Will you come with me down there?" I ask.

"I have to get back, I need to get back because we are killing a horrible man."

They sigh and look at each other.

Mom takes my hand and says, "We can't, we have go to montana to tims brother."

I'm shocked, "W-When are you leaving?"

Tears drop from my eyes.

"Tomorrow. We need supplies for the trip up there. You can go back to your group even though I don't want my baby to leave."

She starts to tear up as well.

"I told daryl I will come back in a few days so i will stay until you leave." I sniffle and wipe my tears. I flash them a smile.

Anna smirks, "I smell another scent, a boys scent."

I blush and say, "Yeah the leaders son. His name is carl."

Mom asks, "Is he your mate?"

I shrug, "I don't know, we flirt and hold hands but I don't know. I have a really big crush on him though."

I blush harder after that last part.

"Well I hope it goes good." Anna hugs me.

"Yeah, me to Anna, me to."

We all caught up on the last two years. They had been traveling around for other werewolves and relatives.

They didnt find any relatives or werewolves in kentucky so they are going to montana to my step uncles.

Madleine and anna found their mates, but they went up to montana to see if uncle brian was there.

They got a yes so they are going up tomorrow. Its was 11 so we all went to bed. I went to my old room.

It was the same as i had remembered. Tim told me to keep the bike as a two year birthday gift. I smiled and huged him.

I looked at all the pictures and things in my room. I packed more clothes and got some razors for the girls back at the prison.

I packed a couple of cans for the road also in my bag. Once i was finished, I fell straight to sleep.

I heard footsteps and my door was open. Mom was shaking my shoulders gently, "Rose, honey wake up, we are leaving now."

I get out of bed and put my shoes on. Everything has either a white sheet covering it or its in the camper hooked up to the truck. I get my belongings and head to my bike.

I give all of them hugs.

"Be safe. Good luck guys, I love you all don't forget that either."

"We love you baby! Be good and safe!" They call out as they drive off.

I lock up everything like I did the last time. Hiding the key under the potted plant next to the window. I get a good look at the farm, then start my bike and head back. It was 7 when I left, so I will get back to the group at...noon.

6 HOURS LATER

I get to the gate. Rick is there.

_Here we go,_ I think as soon as I get off my bike

Rick yells, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"Goodness rick! I was in kentucky looking for my family." I say calmly.

"YOU WERE GONE FOR A DAY AND A HALF!" He yells again.

"Yeah I was. But lucky for both of us they were at home. They are heading toward montana now." I say back but not quite as loud.

He took a deep breath and said, "Okay, since you left the group with out telling anyone, for the next two weeks you will always have someone with you, and you will not come fight the govenor, you will also stay in a cell and will not be on your bike."

I shrug, "Okay. Show me to my room."

I get my bag as daryl comes up beside me, "I'm sorry kid, but I have to lock you in and I need your weapons"

I scoff "Like an prisoner, great."

"Here, hold this for a second," I say as I hand him my bag and ax.

I simply jump to turn. I walk into my 'cage'.

I curl up on the floor as he checks my bag. He takes the cans, knives, sword, guns, and ax.

"I'm sorry kid, i didnt want to do this either. Im sorry." He says as he locks the door.

I close my eyes and try to sleep. I will probably stay in wolf form for the whole two weeks.

In the morning I hear a quiet voice say, "Rose, wake up hun."

I feel someone pat my head a couple of times. I open my eyes. I see carol. She's like a mom to me. Nice, sweet, loving, supportive. I see something in her hands.

I huff, _You've got to kidding me._

A rope. She ties it loosly around my neck.

"I know sweetie, but rick demanded it when daryl told him you were in wolf form," she explains as she starts to walk me out.

_Okay._

She 'walks' me through the cafeteria.

I growl lowly when I see rick.

Daryl sees me. "This is sick! You are treating her like she would run off!" He shouts.

"Well she just might! We need her here!" he shouts back.

Maggie comes and scratches behind my ear. I lean in to it, it feels so good.

"So, Rose do you intend to stay in this form for the next two weeks?" Rick asks aloud in front of everyone.

I nod once and carol walks with me outside.

"I don't know if this will cheer you up but, carl was worried sick about you." She says in a soft voice.

_Yeah I bet he cares so much by hiding from me now,_ I tell her.

"Carl is shy and doesnt really express his feelings well. Just give him time." She said as we walk around the perimeter.

_Can i request the people who watch me? Do you think rick will allow me that or will i get another two weeks added for speaking? _I ask.

"He might allow you certain people but I know he won't do an extra two weeks for sure." She says, uncertain about the first part.

"Let's go back inside shall we?" she asks as we turn around to head back to the doors.


	7. Chapter 6

Here it is!

Chapter Six

Roses pov

We go back inside. Beth glares at me. For some reason, beth hates me. I don't know why. I'm in the cafeteria. Carol takes the rope off and i sit in the corner.

I hear someone whistle. My head rises and I see glenn and I see the biggest bone in his hand.

"Want it?" I quickly walk over, take it, and go back to my little corner, knawing on my bone.

Everything was peaceful until beth said a little to loud, "Now she really is a bitch."

Everyone looks at her, then me.

Carl says, "She is not a bitch. Shes far from it."

He glances at me, then walks out.

"Why would you say that about her? She has done nothing to you!" Daryl exclaims.

Something sparks in Maggies eyes, "I know why, because she has carls attention more than her and she's jealous."

Beth's jaw drops. Her eyes burn with anger as she suddenly charges at me with a fork. Can't really do anything, I'm not quick enough. She plunges the fork in my side. I yelp and move away. I try to get it out but it's too painful. Hershel comes over and takes it out quickly. I shift back to human form while rick and daryl take beth back to her cell.

"Ow ow ow." I say as I try to stand up.

"No lay back down. Glenn, get me some disinfectant, a cloth, and some gauze. Please hurry," hershel says, as he lifts up my blood soaked shirt.

Under my left rib cage is a small 4 hole puncture wound from the fork. It's a light flow but fast.

I cough and its blood. My vision blurrs alittle as carol hold my head up. The others were in their cells when it had happened.

I could faintly hear carol saying, "Come on rose, stay awake, stay awake." I nod a little for her.

In a hoarse whisper i say, "Don't worry, I will be, fine."

Glenn is back with the things.

"This might sting a little," hershel says as he presses the cloth to the wound.

I scream out a shortly.

"That really stings," I say through gritted teeth.

Tears come out of eyes alittle. After he takes the cloth off, he wraps it up.

"Is it ok if I sleep now?" I ask slowly.

My breathing was slow and shaky.

He nods, "You need a lot of sleep right now. Even though you didn't loose alot of blood you still lost blood."

I nod. Glenn gently slid his arms under me and carried me up to my cell. He softly lays me on my bunk.

"Do you want your quilt?" He asks.

"No, I don't want to bleed out on it," I explain.

He nod and leaves. I slowly drift off. I wake up on my own. It's still dark outside.

"Hello?" I say quietly.

My head and side hurt like hell. I limped a little because of my left side. I checked the cell left of me. I spot the familiar hat, they just had to put me next to him.

I limp over to his bed and shake his shoulder slightly, "Carl, wake up."

He opens his eyes. "What is it?" He says coldly.

Shit.

"My head and side hurt like hell, can you help me get to hershel?" I ask.

He looks confused, "Why do your head and side hurt?"

"Beth stabbed me with a fork in the side after you left the cafeteria, I fell asleep and yeah..." I trail off.

He gets up. I blush because he only has boxers on. He puts his hat on and awkwardly puts his arm around my right side. I put my arm around his shoulders as we walk out of his cell.

"Damn it hurts so bad," I curse.

"We are almost there," he whispers back. I guess I said it too loud and we see a flashlight.

"Who is out there?" We hear glenn say.

"It's rose and carl. My head and side hurt really bad so I went to the next cell which happened to be carls and he is helping me to hershels cell." I explain

"Glenn? Why are you up?" We hear maggie say.

She sees me then carl. "Carl why the hell are you only in your boxers and your hat?"

He blushes and says, "I usually sleep in this so..."

She sighs, "Ok you can tell me what happened tomorrow. Goodnight."

She goes back in.

Glenn says, "You guys go it?"

We both nod.

"Please don't tell anyone. I know for a fact daryl will embarrass us non stop," I ask.

He nods and goes back to his cell, turning off his flashlight also. It's a full moon so the prison room was brightly lit. We finally make it to Hershel's room. Carl wakes him up.

"Why are you in your boxers?" hershel asks groggily.

"Long story. Rose's head and side hurt," carl says quickly.

I limp in. Carl steps out to give us privacy.

"Let's see your side first."

I lift up my shirt a little and he takes off the gauze.

"Wow, it's half way healed. Amazing," he puts a big band-aid on it and gives me two pain killers and a water.

I take the pain killers. As leave he says, "If you get pain again, come back and see me."

He smiles and goes to his bunk.

"Thanks hershel. Sorry I woke you up," I whisper to him before leaving his cell.

I limp out and carl snakes his arm around my waist again.

"No problem. Good night you two," he says to us.

"Night," We say.

Carl helps me get to bed.

"Thanks carl," I stand by my cell door.

I lightly hug him. He hugs me back and leaves.

Glenn, maggie, and hershel probably think we are dating by how they found us. Well, its better than being found by rick, daryl, or beth. Yeah, or all at once. That would be horrible.

Yup, I have the hugest crush on carl grimes. I smile and once again fall asleep.

"Rose, rose wake up," I see maggie next to my bed.

"Yea?" I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Time to get up," she says in the doorway.

Then I remembered, "Hey. I got the girls something."

I limp over to my bag and pull out a razor.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" she hugs me lightly and she says, "Let's have a shaving party! Just us girls."

I smile. "Sounds awesome to me!"

She sits on my bed. "So, you and carl last night? What was that all about?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

I laugh, "No. Not like that! Okay so I woke up and my side and head were hurting really bad so I go to the next cell and it's carls so I was like ok. I wake him up and he was only in boxers! He put on his hat and only his hat, and helped me by putting his arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulders as we awkwardly went to hershels cell. After I got the painkillers he helped me back and we hugged and he left."

"Wow. Well you two look really good together. You guys are my otp."

I chuckled at her statement.

I say, "Let's go show the other girls huh?"

She nods. I grab the other three razors.

Maggie helped me down to the cafeteria while hiding the razors behind her back.

So she went in front of the group and said, "So rose has a gift for the other girls that I think we will get a little emotional over it."

She shows them the razors. All of their jaws drop and they smile. Maggie hands them a razor and they thank both of us.

"Alright so I was think you all could go up to my cabin. It has a river behind it and the cabin is stocked for a girls trip. Sweets, ice cream, make up, nail polish, girl stuff, and chick flicks," I explain.

All the girls say, "Can we go? Please."

I add, "I won't go I will stay here if you want me to Rick."

Rick thinks then says, "Okay, fine but only for a couple of days alright."

They all squeal and jump around.

"There are swimsuits in the hallway closet if you need one!" I call out as they run to pack.

"Man what I would do to go swimming with the girls," I mutter.

"But I have to stay here with the boys and the baby," I say sadly.

Rick groans and says, "Ok go with them."

I limp over and hug him, "Thanks rick!"

He softly pushes me away, "Yeah yeah, go pack."

I limp fast and get to my cell. I just grab my bag and meet the girls outside. Glenn opens the gate. The girls took one of the cars and I'm on my trusty bike once again to the cabin. Let's hope it turns out well.


	8. Chapter 7

Here it is!

Chapter Seven

Roses pov

I lead the way overly excited to be hanging out with the girls, even though one of them stabbed me the day before. We all park and take care of a couple of walkers, no biggie. I unlock the door and give them a small tour. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, patio, and basement. There is a little walk way down the the river. I let the girls pick out suits while I get my bed room that I would have shared with anna. Michonne and carol have my parents old room while beth and maggie have madelines room. I put on my bikini in my room. It was a orange print strapless with a black bottom. I got my glasses and towel.

"Are you all ready?" I yelled by the back door.

"Yea! Everyone is except carol!" maggie shoutsy

The others come down. They all had on short shorts like I did with a towel and sunglasses with flipflops.

I grin, "Alright, can someone stay behind with carol?" Michonne nodded.

"Alright lets go!" I say as we step out on to the patio.

Everyone has their own razors also. We get down to the river. The bottom is 15 ft deep with random shallow spots. The bottom also has round stones on the bottom from the erosion and weathering. I bring my phone and put on todays hits station. Old songs come on like Im loving you and want you back. I take off my shorts, shoes, towel, glasses, and put my razor by the edge and jump in. The water was the perfect temp for todays heat.

I surface and say, "Come on in! The waters fine!"

They chuckle. I grab my razor and sit alittle in the water as I shave my legs and arm pits. They had gotten so hairy!

It felt so good and looked good also. After I went back in the water the girls shaved to. Now we are sitting in the living room with popcorn and ice cream holding on to each other for dear life, except michonne, watching a scary movie. Someone knocked on the door and we all scream, except for michonne.

I say, "If I die I just want you all to know I love you guys."

As i make my way to the door.

"We love you rose!" they say back.

I peep through the peep hole and get angry.

"THE BOYS ARE HERE!" I yell.

"WHAT?!" They exclaim.

"Who all is it?" Michonne asks.

"Daryl, Glenn, and carl." I yell back to her in the living room.

She smirks and yells, "SO YOUR GUYS' BOYFRIENDS? OK!"

Carol and me yell at her, "MICHONNE! THEY ARE NOT OUR BOYFRIENDS!"

She yells back, "BUT YOU WANT THEM TO BE!"

"MICHONNE! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I yell.

"BOYS WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yell through the door.

"We want in!" daryl says loudly.

He adds, "Plus we just heard that whole boyfriend conversation to, so let us in!"

"NO." I yell back.

I whisper to the girls, "Go get the water guns."

They get them silently. We all huddle near the door, weapons ready.

"Ok on the count of three I open the door and we attack." I whisper.

They nod.

"One," I put my hand on the knob. "Two." We step closer. "Three!" I yank open the door and we attack.

"SO COLD!" The boys yell as we blast them with the iced water.

We run out a couple minutes later. The boys look at each other, then to me, maggie, and carol.

"Oh shit! Run!" I grab the girls' hands and make a bee line for the door.

Carol gets caught by daryl. She squeals at the coldness. I loose my grip on maggies hand and glenn get her from behind. She turned around and they kissed.

"Eww," I mutter as I keep going, carl hot on my heels.

I make a u turn and hide behind laughs and moves out of the way. Carl attacks me in a big bear hug. I shiver at his cold wet clothes but hug him back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"AW." Everyone else said.

"Shut up!" I said as we let go and saw that michonne and beth were holding fluffy towels.

We all sit on the porch with our real weapons eating ice cream when I hear chrunching under something, tires to be exact. I smell a unfamiliar scent, danger.

"Everyone in the house! Go turn off the lights and lock the doors!" Everyone rushes to do so.

We just now sat down on the couch lowly peering out the window when headlights burst through to the yard. The engine stops and the headlights are killed. The moon shines enough light to see three mens faces.

A black, a mexican, and one with an eye patch.


	9. Chapter 8

Here it is!

Chapter Eight

Roses pov

I whisper, "Everyone go to the basement. Daryl, there is a book called 'Moonlight' down on the bookshelf in the basement. It open a secret passage way. Get everyone in while I get my bike out back. Don't look back. Go!"

He leads everyone down to the basement with their things silently. The men are looking around the house for entrances. I go to the back door. My bike is parked right by the patio. I quietly open the door. But, the door squeaks, alerting the men. I curse under my breath as I quickly lock the door and get my bike. I bring out my gun just as they round the cornor. I was the sharpest shooter in the state of kentucky so I take out both the black and mexican men.

Patchy, as I call him, is clever as he ducks behind a trash can. I start up my bike and drive right past him, making zig zags so that he won't hit me. As I pass the truck he arrived in i shot two tires out. I get to the road and speed to the secret passageways ending point. It was half a mile west of the cabin. Its end point was disgused as a stump. We had a path leading right to it. I get a flashlight, get a camo cover for my bike and open the stump. It has a ladder so I go down that. I close the stump and shine my flash light. I break up in a run. I panic. They arent there. I open the door and sigh. They were all on the huge couch and chairs with their weapons in hands. I shut the door quietly. I sniff for patcheys scent. Nope he must have gone back to where ever it was he staying at.

Now I got angry. "Why did you stay in the basement and not go in the hideout?!"

"You had me worried sick! I thought he killed you! I-I don't think I can even imagine you all dead!" Tears were brimming.

"Ok so everyone's fine?" They all nod.

"I'm going to my room. No one come in understand?" I snap at the end.

"Daryl and glenn you get rid of the bodies somewhere," I order.

I stomp up the stairs and slam my door shut so hard the cabin rattled. I paced around the room, pinching the bridge of my nose at the same time. After I cooled off I went to sleep.

I woke up early and went downstairs. The boys were all in the living room on the couch and floor. I ate some frosted flakes on the porch in silence. After that i got dressed and left a note that read:

Went to go get my bike. I will be back.

I got my ax and shoes on. I had put the hat in the living room before I went. I sprinted in werewolf speed to the end. It took about a minute. I took off the cover and drove it back. I park it and put the cover back on it. I put my shoes outside near the door on the porch and go in. I go up stairs and put on my swimsuit. I grab the things I need and head outside. I put my things on the patio and head to the water. I jump in and it was a little on the cold side. It's morning and the water hasnt warmed up all the way. I go under and open my eyes. I explore underwater and spot a couple of fish. I ignore the fish and swim to the bottom. I see something sparkling in the bed of dull, flat rocks, grab it and surface. I look at it while tredding water and realize I have found a rose quartz. It has a faint shade of pink, not that big either. Only the size of a ping pong ball. I swim back to shore to put it by my things when I hear the door open. I look and see maggie.

"Good morning!" I yell.

She spots me and comes down. "Hey! Good morning!"

She has her swimsuit on also so we hug. We both jump in and go to a random shallow spot and sit.

"So, I saw you and carl getting cozy before the govenor came," she nudges me and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I blush and a smile creeps on my face. "Yeah."

"So what are you guys? Friends or more?" She asks.

That takes me back.

"I mean we do couple things except kissing and we arent dating so... yeah we are just friends but I really want to be more." I gush to her.

She nods understandingly. "Yeah it's hard when you are kinda stuck between friends and more than friends."

I sigh and stare at the water.

"Come on let's go in," she says.

We swim to shore and wrap our towels around ourselves. We get inside and go change upstairs. We get back down with towels on our heads to dry our hair. Everyone is sitting at the table eating ceral. Either frosted flakes or coco puffs. I go to the living room and go to the piano.

I sit on the bench and start to play, 'Look after you' by The Fray.

'If I don't say this now,

I will surely break

As I'm leaving

The one I want to take

Forgive the urgency

But hurry up and wait

My heart has started to

Seperate...

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

Be my baby

Oh oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

Be my baby

and I'll look after you'

I hear clapping after I finish the first verse. Daryl finally says, "You sing like an angel."

I blush and say, "Daryl stop making me blush stop it!"

I playfully hit his arm.

"You sang really good Rose," carl said after everyone went back to eating.

I nod and say, "Thanks."

We are all in the dining room when I say, "So here's the plan for today. After this we change and go swimming. Next is lunch which is at 12, right now its 10. After that we dry off and relax. Then we say goodbye to the boys at 3. We relax some more and then us girls will go night swimming with our suits on of course. Finally we crash in our rooms."

Everyone liked the plan. "Alright boys do you want trunks or just swim in your boxers? Your choice." I said as the girls left to change.

"Trunks," they all said.

I mentally relaxed. I think I might be scarred for life if I saw glenn or daryl in only their boxers. I cringed at the thought. I showed them to the basement closet which had trunks in case we ever had company, which is very handy now. I left them to change as I went upstairs to change back into my suit. I don't know why but I'm nervous about being in my suit in front of carl, I guess I would feel exposed. I walk out with a long t shirt on with my stuff... things. The boys came out also. In werewolf speed, too fast for their eyes to capture, I shed my t shirt and dive in. I surface and see everyone else stripping now. I glance at carl. Holy shit. I guess over time he had started to work out. I quickly scan him and go under, trying to shake my thoughts. Oh lord did I just check out carl? Yes I did. My hearts beating fast so I try to calm down. I also noticed his trunks were bright green. I spot bright green coming in the cornor of my eye. I resurface and tred water with carl.

"Hi," he says.

His hair is pushed back and his eyes seem brighter due to the reflection of the water. I smile shyly.

"Hi," I check on everyone.

Carol and daryl are in the shallows while glenn and maggie were sneaking kisses in the deep end. Michonne and beth were diving for minerals on the bottom. Me and carl were just tredding water with an awkward silence. I hear a groan and splashing. A walker was making its way toward us on the other side of the river. It was dangerously close to us.

"Dive!" I say to carl as I take a deep breath, take carls hand, and go under water.

I kick away fast with carl by my side as we get to the others. When we resurface gasping for air, I see 23 walkers. We get out and run to the cabin. I get my ax and run outside, slipping on another long t shirt that went down to mid thigh. Daryl came with me as we shot/chopped them down. We finished them off in about five minutes. We hiked back up the path and sat down on the patio chairs, panting for breath. Carol comes out with two wet wash clothes and two iced teas. I wipe off the walker blood and gladly except the tea. I drink slowly and chew on the ice when I had drained it as we watched for more.


	10. Chapter 9

Here it is!

Chapter Nine

Roses pov

The girls had made lunch when we went in. Frozen pizza and chips. I was full so I saved myself two silces. I went outside and sat on the porch with a bowl of vinalla ice cream. I heard footsteps and saw carl sit beside.

"Hey," he said looking nervous.

"Hey. Whats wrong?" I said concerned.

"N- nothing," he stuttered out.

"Carl, what's wrong?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You can talk to me." I say.

He takes acouple of deep breathes, "Rose, I really like you so will you be my-"

*CRASH*

Something shattered from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Hold on," I say.

I run up to see what happened. What looked like a vase was lieing on the floor in the sink, it was in the window sill.

"What happened?" I ask to michonne.

She shrugs her shoulders and says, "I was washing plates and it broke."

I look in the sink for more and found a bullet. I stick my head out and breath in deeply. Damn patchy was trying to kill michonne, but the vase saved her life.

"It's patchy," I confirm.

She strunched her eyebrows. "Who?" She asks.

"The one with the eye patch, Patchy."

Her face turns into a emotionless mask as she walks to the living room. Werid. I go back out to the porch.

"Ok I'm back. Now what was it that you were going to tell me?" I say as I sit down next to him.

He shakes his head and walks away. Ok that hurt alittle. I slightly frown and sigh. My watch beeps. I look and see three pm. Damn.

"Alright boys. Time to go." I yell from inside the door.

They get their things and head out.

"Bye you guys. See you guys back at home base!" I call as they walk away.

They wave back and walk into the woods.

I see michonne rush out the door. "Sorry Rose. It was fun but I need to head back with the boys."

"Oh I understand. Safe travel," I say to her as she leaves.

We both wave as she disappears into the woods

"Maggie! I need to talk to you." I say as I find her on the patio.

"Privatly." She nods and we go to the shore line.

"Whats wrong?" She asks as we sit down on the bench.

I told her about how carl was going to ask me something but the vase broke and he wouldnt talk to me.

She smiled smpythetically at me, "He was going to ask you to be his girlfriend, but nerves got to him."

I pout and sigh, "Damn."

If it wasn't for patchy, I would be dating carl. Damn patchy. Now I got beef with him. I'm kinda happy about it, having beef with patchy.

I get up, "Alright. It's 3:24 right now. What do you wanna do?" I ask maggie.

We head up to the cabin.

"Do you have any nail polish?" She asks.

"Yes. Do you wanna paint your nails?" I ask as we head up stairs. I never really liked nail polish so I do the girls nails and toe nails. Maggie got navy and green. Carol got light pink and yellow. Beth got neon pink and neon purple. We just finished dinner and were heading down to the river when I smell a scent and hear a click of a gun.

"Run back up to the cabin go!" I yell to the girls as I grip my ax. "Get out of here. This is my territory!" I yell.

I feel a sting in my side. I don't wince. I transform and run to the scent, barking viciously. He ran off. The pain catches up to me as i stumble back up to the cabin.

I transform back and yell, "I fucking got shot! The bitch shot me!"

They run out. Right above where beth stabbed me, a dime sized hole with a slick trail of blood presents itself. My legs give out. Carol catches me as maggie gets a towel and presses it to my wound.

"Beth, lock..up when we...leave and...turn everything off please," I order beth.

Maggie places my hand on the bloody towel to get our things and get it to the car. I stay awake the whole way to the prison. Daryl is at the cars door once we stop. I see my pale skin in the car lights as daryl runs to hershel with me in his arms.

"Hershel! Rose got shot!" He yells.

They lay me on a table. My breathing is stable, but im looseing energy and struggling to stay awake.

"He shot me fucking pussy for running off," I chuckle but wince.

"Who?" Daryl asks.

"The guy with the eye patch," I whisper.

I hear footsteps.

"Rose!" Carl cries out as he runs next to me.

"Hey carl." I say casually.

He has tears running down his face.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm not going anywhere," I say, wiping a tear with a shaky pale finger.

He whispers, "But I don't want to loose you."

More tears fall.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Plus, does this mean I get the hat now?" I give him a small smirk, looking at the hat.

He laughs, wiping his tears, nodding, "Yeah, I guess so."

I smile, "Good."

My eyelids flutter shut as I hear carl scream, "No!"

*1 HOUR LATER *

_God I'm hungry_, I think.

Mmm what I would do for a Wendy's burger. Yeah, with ketchup, mustard, mayo, and cheese with hot salty fries. Mmmm. I strunched my eyes tighter, then open them. I frown a little, no burger and fries were anywhere. I look and see everyone at different tables.

They all see me. "Rose!"

They all crowd around me firing questions.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you bleeding?"

"How are you?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Food?"

"Water?"

"Do you want anything?"

I put my hand up, silencing them.

"I..I'm really hungry," I smile and they all laugh.

Daryl lightly pats my back, "Glad you are up. A certain someone has never left your side."

"Oh really? Who would that be?" I ask.

He raises his eyebrows, "Carl duh."

I give him a fake surprised look, "No, I thought it was abraham lincoln with Wendy's in his lap complaining about wifi."

He laughs, "That was the randomest shit I have ever heard in my life."

Carl helps me off the table and sits by me.

"Oh wait. Here, we can share it now," he puts the hat on my head gently.

I put my head on his shoulder. Carol sets two granola bars and milk in front of me. She smiles at the both of us. We smile back.

"Daryl, have you caught anything while us girls were gone?" I ask.

He smirks at us, "Well it looks like carl caught a girlfriend."

He motions to the two of us.

"Shut up daryl!" We both say, blushing.

The rest of the group laughs, except for beth, even though we are friends, she still seems hurt when she sees us. I don't say anything as I continue to eat.


	11. Chapter 10

Here it is!

Chapter Ten

Roses pov

I realize it's early morning when I remember us girls were going night swiming, which was at midnight. We all had our suits on.

"Ok, let's all head to bed since it's about 2 or something," I say as I finish eating.

I hear a series of yawns from the group as they head to their cells.

"By the way, who changed my clothes?"I ask.

"Maggie did and everyone was out of the room," Rick says.

I'm in sweats and one of my t shirts. I go back to my cell, but stay up since I a.) Just ate food. And b.) Just woke up.

I write more in my journal with the cecadas chrip with the crickets and moans of the walkers in the yard. I write about what I would be doing before 'the world went to shit.' As daryl would say. I would be in my room, reading or listening to pandora on my phone, maybe working on homework from middle school, I would have been a freshman. I miss the old days, but then I wouldn't have met these awesome, brave people. I close my journal and lay back with my arms behind my head, imagining if I was camping and star gazing, stomach full from s'mores and burgers. Just thinking about my family makes my heart sad. No one knows this but I can read minds, my mom was basically saying that she didn't want me to come, like she was...disowning me. I shudder at the though. My mom loves me, she wouldn't do that, never. I haven't read anyones mind here, no I don't think I would do that. I have only read my family's minds for fun. Maybe I would to get information out of Patchy, use it against him. Yeah, I will have to tell Rick this when I get up. I wrestle with my mind all to when the sun came peeking out, I finally fell asleep. I don't really dream that morning, I just had another memory about me and Anna at school on april fools day, tricking the teachers by switching classes, they figured it out soon when class started. I wake up. I don't know if I will ever see my family again. I let tears fall freely as I think about them, never going to see them again. I calm down and wipe my face. My eyes are a little red and puffy, but besides that I looked fine.

Plus, I have a new loving, caring, protective family here in our strong concrete prison home. I go down and everyone looks at me.

"What," I snap.

I regret it, "Sorry."

I grab a couple of granola bars and motion for maggie to follow me. I head to the tower. I sit in the morning sun as I hear Maggie's footsteps. Maggie reminds me of my older sister madeline; caring, loving, protective, and always there for me. I take shaky breaths at the reminder of my sister, which reminds me of the late nights we would spend with Anna watching crime shows snacking on food around the house.

"Hey, whats a matter rose?" She sits beside me and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

I put my head on her shoulder and let it out.

In a cracked voice I say, "So when I went up to my house," Breathe "My f-family was already there, but they were leaving for Montana,"

Deep breathe, "And they didn't want me to come. They told me to stay safe and that they loved me, but something was telling me they kinda didn't."

We sway a little, trying to calm me down as I cry more. None of these people have ever seen me break down, I wasn't planning on doing it again.

"Anna and madeline found their mates," I said.

"Whats a mate?" She asks.

I sigh dreamily, "It's the person you spend your whole life with, the person you love with everything you have. Most werewolves have werewolf mates, but the state prophecy told me I was going to have a human mate. We usually start to get signs at 12."

We sit in silence, my head slightly throbbing.

"What signs?" She asks.

"Umm, sparks, super protective over them, butterflies and the most incredible feeling when you get the first kiss," I stare off into space dreaming about my mate.

Could carl be it? Mom said the sparks would be super faint because he would be human.

I get butterflies. It could just be crush. I hope not. We hear yelling.

"Hey! Help please! I need help please!" I see a boy my age with blood on him, about seven walkers on his tail as he limp/runs to the gate.

Maggie goes and opens the gate for him. He has a small bag on his back, only a sharpe stick for a weapon. He passes out right then and there.

"I will carry him in," I hoist him on my shoulder, pack and all.

He isn't that heavy, well for me he isn't.

"Hershel! Some guy passed out!" I yell as I set him gently on the table.

He has a messy quif of raven hair, tan, and brown eyes before he passed. I go in the corner as hershel works on him. Everyone is in the cafeteria now, alerted of the outsider.

"He has no bites or scratches, only dehydrated mildly," Hershel says as he lifts the boys head and gently pour a little water in.

Ten minutes later he is up. He scans everyone, but stops at me. He takes a deep breath.

"Didn't think there was any of my kind left until now," he jumps up and heads towards me.

"Drew the name sexy, just in case you forget it tonight," He scans my body slowly, coming up to my face and winking at me.

I slowly back up, freezing when I feel the wall. He keeps coming towards me. Just as he is reaches me a hand appears on his shoulder.

Carl spins him around and pushes him up against the wall a little farther than me.

Carl sneers at him, "Stay away from her."

He glares at him, fisting his shirt. Drew doesn't look the least bit scared as he shoves him back, hard. Carl practically flies to the other side of the room. He is out cold, not moving. Something snaps in me as tackle drew. I felt my pupils grow so big that only a sliver of my eye color could be seen up close. My hands were around his neck tight.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" I yelled as I pressed harder on his neck.

In a flash I was underneath him, my wrists pinned.

"Why not, he isn't your mate so I can do whatever I want to," he snaps back.

I'm breathing heavy as anger flows in my veins. Dad taught me not to show all of my cards so I flip again, I'm on top. I hear hershel barking orders to daryl and rick to help and clear everyone out.

I hear Rick say, "Rose! He is a threat! End him!"

Too fast for drew, I pull out my knife and stab his head, right between the eyes. His warm, sticky blood splatters on my face when I stabbed him. I get up, gather matches and oil, then I put him on the pile of dead walkers and ignite the fire. The only way to truly kill a werewolf is burning it after you kill it. I go back inside and get a drink of water. Hershel is tending to carl when I went to see him. My eyes went back normal.

"How is he?" I ask in the doorway.

Hershel spots me and says, "He has a minor bruise on his head, nothing else. He will wake up by tomorrow."

I nod and leave, "Hey rick! Im gonna go rinse all this blood off! Does anyone have to come with me?"

He see me and shakes his head no. I rush to the showers and turn it on, not bothering to take my clothes off. The water feels heavenly with the southern heat today. I scrub my face and hair then turn off the water. I walk back to my tower, soaking wet and change my wet clothes for a navy tee and jeans. I had pulled all the blinds down before I changed. I let my wet sweats and t shirt dry securly on the rails. I put my bra and undies in a plastic bag by the door. I made up my 'bed' and room after I changed. I got on my dry boots and socks. I go back down to the cells and sit next to carl in hershels cell. He was breathing normally. I grabbed his hand and almost dropped it when I felt it. Sparks.


	12. Chapter 11

Here it is!

Chapter Eleven

Roses pov

I stay for a little watching carl as he sleeps, yeah, as creepy as it sounds, most people think it's romantic or caring so yeah. I finally place his hand on his stomach gently and silently leave. My hand feels cold and numb, not used to holding something sparky and warm for so long. I go to my tower and sit for while. It's late afternoon and the boys minus hershel and carl left on a run for supplies for the fence. My phone rings annas ringtone.

I pick up, "Hello?"

"Rose! Where is your camp!" I hear moans and gunshots in the background.

"It's the gerogia state prison, why?" I rush.

"We got over run on the highway in indiana and are surrounded by a whole herd of walkers!" I hear multiple screams.

I run towards the cafeteria where the car just pulled in. Everyone but carl is there.

"What was that?!" I ask.

"That was madeline and Tom, walkers..." She trails off.

I clench my hand into a fist, "Turn wolf form and get out of there!" I yell into the speaker.

"Ok! We will see you there in a couple of days! I love you!" She hangs up to change.

I whisper to myself, "I love you to."

Carol walks up to me and hugs me tight as I stare into space, worrying about my mom and twin.

"Hey sweetie, what was that about?" she asks in a gentle voice as she leads me to a table to sit down.

"My sister called, they are coming here. They got over run, my step dad and older sister..." I trail off as I lean on carol.

She rubs my back slowly.

"Do you know when they are coming?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, they are coming in a couple days," I say.

There was an uncombfortable silence after that.

We hear, "Dad? Rose?"

My head snapped up at the sound of carl's voice. I see him slowly walk in, one hand on the back of his head. I rush over and he slips his arm around my shoulder as I help him towards the table me and carol are sitting at.

_I'm going back to my tower, I will see you for dinner_, I tell rick.

He nods at me. I walk out and head to my tower. I take deep breaths for their scents. Nothing yet. I go and take a light nap to pass the time. A couple of knocks wake me up.

"Rose. Dinner's ready," I hear Carl say.

I sit up and stretch. I rub my eyes and see it's sun set.

"Ok," I mumble to the door where he is standing.

I get up, more like stumble, to the door. I open it and take carl's hat and put it on my head.

"Im so tired," I whine as we walk down the stairs of my tower.

I suddenly feel myself lifted up, "Carl. I can walk."

I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I know you can, but you are still tired and you have had a rough day," he says as we make our way to the door.

"Mmm hmm," I agree with him and put my head on his shoulder I close my eyes, making it look like I'm still asleep.

I hear him open the door to the dining hall.

Beth asks, "Why are you carrying her?"

I feel him sit down but he doesn't let me go.

He shhs her and says, "She woke up from a nap and looked tired still so I picked her up and she fell asleep again."

I 'wake up' and get up from carl's lap and sit close to Carol. She wraps her arms around my waist, "Hello sweetie. Hungry?"

I snap at the word, "Yes!"

I go and sit at the table. They made burgers, yum.

I put ketchup on mine and eat it with a glass of water. Glenn disappears for a minute and comes back with a accoustic guitar. My eyes light up at the stringed instrument.

"I can play." I say.

Glenn grins and hands it to me.

I get used to it in my lap, strum, tune and start to play, 'Lost!' By Coldplay.

They all clap. I smile and sit down, adjusting my fingers to play, 'Selene' by Imagine Dragons. They clap again and I put the guitar down. I hear judith cry from her crib in the other room. I go in and pick her up in my arms while rocking her back and forth slowly.

"Hungry?" I coo to her.

She quiets down some. I walk back in the cafeteria with her and expertly make a bottle with her still in my arms. When it's done I sit and feed her.

"You are good with her," hershel says as he sits by me.

"Yeah, I always wanted to have a younger sibling since I'm the baby of the family," I explain to hershel quietly.

I breath in deeply and smell two scents. I grin and hand judith to hershel with the bottle. I grab my ax and head out. I see two wolves by the gate. A chesnut colored one and a brown haired one like me. I open it up and let them in, killing four walkers. They change and we all hug each other tight. Everyone else comes out and looks at mom and anna.

"Ok Mom, Anna, that's Rick, the leader." I introduce everyone and get to carl.

"This is carl," I say, pointing to him.

They smile and greet everyone nicely. After they ate, mom and anna sleep in cells leaving me alone in my tower in the cool night. I hear footsteps and see carl. He looks nervous. I pat the spot beside me. He sits close beside me.

"Hey," He says nervously.

I smile, "Hi. What's up?"

Crickets chrip in the silence.

He takes some deep breaths, "Rose, I have liked you since you came here and I just wanted to ask, will you be my girlfriend?"

I nod, uncapable to say anything. I throw my arms around him and we hug. We lean against the wall, fingers intertwined, and talk until midnight. I kiss his cheek when he leaves to go back to his cell. I have a smile plastered on my face when I fall into dreams about me and carl.


	13. Chapter 12

Here it is!

Chapter 12

Roses pov

I wake up happy. I change into jeans and a light blue t shirt with my leather boots. With my ax in hand, I go down to the gate and plow down some walkers. It's noon now. I set the walkers on fire and go in. My shirt is clinging to me in sweat and I'm panting for breath. I walk in and sit down. Carol was there making lunch

"Carol, can I get some water?" I ask, catching my breath.

Mom and anna come in.

"Where have you been?" Mom demands, sounding worried.

"Mom, chill, I was killing walkers, I just set them on fire a few minutes ago," I explain, resting my head on the cool table top.

"Ok. What's for lunch?" She asks carol.

Carol says, "Canned corn and grilled rabbit."

My stomach grumbles in response.

"Where is carl and the others?" I ask.

"They went on a run, they will be back soon," beth says, coming in as well.

I nod and slowly drink my water, not wanting to get a stomach ache if drink it to fast.

Hershel comes in and see me, "Where have you been? Carl was worried about his girlfriend."

"He told you guys already?" I was caught be surprise.

"No but he was smiling and happy, now I have your comfirm on it," His smile turns to a sly smirk.

"Damn it," I mutter as carol gives my a plate.

I put salt and pepper on it and dig in. Walker killing is hard work that's for sure.

After I ate, Anna and I go check the snares. Lucky for us, all of the snares have game that's good. We lug it behind us quickly and make it back to camp. I have blood all over myself since this morning and anna has alittle from the game. We get two of my knives and start to skinny them in the shade. Beth is at the gate. At around 3 the boys come back. Both of our hands are covered in game blood as we finish up the game we were working on to greet the boys. I wipe my hands on my jeans and see carl walking over to me. I hug him tight. He does the same.

"Hey carl," I take his hat.

He grins, "Hey rose. How was your day?" he asks.

We walk back to the game in the shade.

"Good, now that you're here," I say, grinning at him.

Carl peck my cheek as he goes in with the others.

By 5, me and anna have skinned all of the animals. 15 rabbits, 30 squirrels, 4 doves, and a deer. All in four piles, carl helps me put these in the fridge, the girls finally cleaned it and we stored anything that needs to be in there.

We come back up.

Daryl asks, "How much did you get?"

I smile, "15 rabbits, 30 squirrels, 4 doves, and a deer."

I feel really proud of myself.

"Holy shit we are loaded! All we need is to fix the fences, wipe out the govenor and we are good," he says.

We have about a week until we take out the govenor.

I walk to my tower and pass the car. I hear moans. I get my ax and rip open the door.

"Jesus!" I shut the door, Glenn and maggie were in there.

"What happened?" rick asks, walking over to me.

"Glenn and Maggie going at it," I explain, pointing to the car.

Rick puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles smpathicaly, "Sorry you had to see that."

Carol says, "Come on, dinners ready. It's roasted rabbit with canned peas and bread."

Maggie came up to me and apoligizes for what I had glimpsed. She gave me an awkward one armed hug.

I only nod and take a sip from my water, my half eaten food suddenly not looking appitizing.

After dinner, rick says, "Ok now since we have Kris and anna, I'm going to take them with the team to kill the govenor. Remember you still have to stay here ok?"

I nod, even though I have beef with the govenor I want to stay here but I also want to go. The girls wouldn't be protected if the govenor did a sneak attack here, so I will stay here. I go to my tower and sit outside again to look at the night sky sprinkled with stars and the moon. I fall asleep to the night time noises that night. I wake up to yelling.

I open my eyes, "What's going on here?" I slur.

I feel like I'm in alaska even though it's summer. The temperature drops at night.

I see mom.

She says, "Sweetie, you fell asleep outside last night and we are getting your body temp back up."

I look around and notice I'm in carl's cell, in his bed with him beside me. I shiver and scoot closer to his warmth. I fall asleep after that.

I crane my head and see carl looking down at me.

"Morning." He says.

I nod back. Mom walks in.

"I'm really hungry mom could you get me something please?" I ask my mom.

She gets what I'm saying and leaves 'to make me some soup.'

I snuggle my head into carl's neck.

He lightly sqirms.

I smirk, "Ticklish are we mr. grimes?"

I rapidly shake my head, tickling his neck. He laughs. I stop and relax.

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask.

He calms down, "Yeah, it's 11. Rick, glenn, daryl, and maggie went to check woodbury. They said they would be back in the late afternoon."

"Ok. What do you want to do once I get better?" I ask him as he plays with my hair.

"Um, I don't know. We could go check the snares, help carol with lunch, help put up the fences, or go kill some walkers," He informs me.

"All seem good options so how about we check the snares and kill some walkers?" I suggest.

He kisses my nose.

"That sounds perfect babe," I blush and smile.

We lay in silence as we hear me mom come up to his cell.

Carl helps me sit up by propping up the single pillow we shared. Mom comes in with a bowl of rabbit stew, bread, an apple, and water.

It smells good as my stomach grumbles softly.

She sets it down on a towel in my lap and says, "Enjoy honey."

Kissing the top of my head she walks out.


	14. Chapter 13

Here it is!

Chapter thriteen

A WEEK LATER

Roses pov

The guys are all wearing the guards vests which are bullet proof. I think carl looks good in it. I smile. Our relationship is strong and we are taking it steady and slow, not wanting to jump into anything we don't want to do. I really want to kiss him. Lately i have been paying more attention to his lips, smooth and full that look so kissable.

"Rose. Earth to Rose!" I hear carl say.

I snap to attention.

"Hm?" I ask.

I see carl in front of me, looking so brave. My brave knight in black armor and a sheriffs hat.

He hugs me tight and kisses my cheek softly, lasting a little longer than it normally is. I kiss his cheek the same way. We go outside to the car where the others are taking back up things. It's sunset and everyone has a flashlight on them. Rick, daryl, glenn, maggie, mom, and anna are already in the car.

Carol, beth, michonne, hershel, and judith are beside the gate which was beside the car.

Carl whispers, "Be safe love." Kissing my forehead.

He walk to the car.

"Wait!" I say.

He comes back. I pull on his collar and pull him to my face, crashing my lips on his. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer as we have our first kiss. Daryl honks the horn twice. We pull away, our lips swollen from the kiss. I feel like we are the only people on earth, I felt atomic bombs go off and a herd of elephants in my stomach.

I whisper to him, "Be safe and come back. I love you."

He smiles dreamily and says, "I love you to, I promise to come back for you."

I nod and he walks off to the car.

I see rick, glenn and daryl high five him and I laugh lightly. Carol opens the gate and they speed off into the road leading to the prison like paradise of woodbury.

The girls come and congradulate me on the kiss.

"How did it feel?" Maggie asks.

I sigh dreamily, "Amazing."

Carol nods, "Yup, she's head over heels for him."

I blush and nod to confirm it.

"I would take a bullet for him." I say seriously.

20 minutes later, I hear a yell for me far off. That could be anyone, Oh god...Carl. I grab my ax and speed off, going as fast as I could. It turns out woodbury wasn't that far as I got there in 2 minutes. I see the others surrounding him. I go and look to see who he has. I almost collapse on my knees. He has mom with a gun to her temple. He has a wild look in his eyes, he has gone off the deep deep deep end.

"Come any closer and I shoot."

I emerge from the outside.

"Please, don't kill my mother. I know you have been through hard times with this world and you have lost loved ones to but you dont have to do this please," I say in a soft voice.

I go through his mind. After his wife died in a car crash he went down hill. Sleeping with other women and then his daughter got bit. Michonne killed her and stabbed him in the eye, so that's why he wants her dead.

He smiles a pyshcotic smile at me, "In this world, you cant always get what you want."

Mom says to both of us in our minds, _I love you baby girl._

Just before he pulled the trigger.

"NO MOM!" Me and anna yell as mom crumples to the ground.

My hearts beats faster as my sight zone in on only one person. The govenor. My vision blurs red. I lunge at him with vengence on my mind. I growl as I tackle him, punching his body with incredible force that his bones snap like twigs.

As I vent it out, I hear carl scream, "Rose!"

But rick holds him back. "Let her avenge her mom, give her some space, she might accidentily lash out on you."

The govenors pained screams fill my ears as I grin in satisfaction. I grab a knife from my belt and stab his injured eye, gouging it out, then the other. Most of his bones are broken so i drag him to two posts near each other. I grab some rope and tie his wrists above his head so that all the blood flowing in his body will go to his heart and die in a couple of hours. I'm breathing heavy, anger still in my veins as I turn around towards the others. Anna is sobbing, hugging herself. I go over and hug her tight, patting her back like mom used to when we cried. My expersion is stone as I get in the car along with everyone else. We close the gates and lock it up, we might use woodbury for our new home. It is silent when we get back, except for anna's quiet sobs and sniffles. I'm still in shock. I rest my head on carl's shoulder with his arm around my waist.

As we get out of the car Carol asks, "Where is Kris?"

I shake my head.

"Oh my." She puts a hand over her mouth.

I went up to my tower when I heard footsteps following me up. Carl. Im in my room with him following me. I hug him tight as i let tears roll down my cheeks silently.

"Sh, it will be alright. You will get through this," he rubs my back slowly.

He guides me to my little blanket bed and I sit in his lap, crying softly this time.

We snuggle as he tells me funny jokes. I laugh and I urge him to sit up. He does and I sit in his lap again, this time facing him I lean up and kiss him softly, putting all of my love in this kiss.

He kisses back as our lips slowly move in sync with each other. I run my hands through his soft hair as he moves his fingers in circles where his hands are on my waist. We pull apart panting and smiling.

With our foreheads touching, I whisper, "I love you."

He echos it back. Soon we hear daryl shout, "Quit making out and come eat dinner!"

We laugh and make our way to the doo. I stop carl and make both of us fix our hair or clothes so that it wouldn't seem obvious.

We all eat an a uncomfortable silence at dinner. I head off to bed alone and dream of a memory.

_It was about me and my mom sitting on our porch on a early sunday morning eating blueberry muffins and drinking coffee, I was little and still had a major sweet tooth. I put so much sugar in it and mom playfully scolded me about it. _

I wake up with tears down my face and sweat covering my body.

I go outside to the cafeteria to get a drink of water. I grab a flashlight. Just as I pass the gate I see two girls my age.

"Help please!" They plea.

I sigh and let them in. It's early morning and the sun is peeking up.

I know rick is up because I can already smell coffee seeping into the pot. I bring both girls in.

"Rick, I found these two outside the fence," I say.

He sees them.

"What are your names?" He asks both of them.

The blond one says, "I'm brittney."

The red head says, "I'm ashley."

They have squeaky high voices, God I hate them already.


	15. Chapter 14

Here it is!

Chapter 14

Roses pov

I gave them nicknames to myself immediatly. Bitchney and assley. I giggle mentaly and hear someone come in.

"Rose?" I hear carl say.

I glance at the girls and see lust in both of their eyes, which were on carl.

_Oh hell no I think,_ I go over to carl and peck him on the lips.

"Good morning carl," I say softly to him, hugging him.

He smiles at me.

"Good morning beautiful," he kisses the top of my head and hugs back.

We sit down and eat breakfast, oatmeal, yum. The girls eat too, but not much. I read their minds as they glare at me.

Bitchneys is, _Even though he is taken I will make sure he will be mine._

Assleys is, _God he is soo sexy! What I would do to him._

_Calm your teenage horomones assley ya skank hoe_, I think to myself.

I hear baby cries and go get judith and bring her in. I sit by carl as rick makes a bottle.

Bitchney asks, "Is she yours?"

Eyes darting inbetween us. I laugh.

I say, "Unlike you, I'm a virgin and I'm saving that until marrige."

She goes red. Judith drinks the formula.

"Jeez I was only asking a question," she snaps.

"And I was answering it." I snarl back, glaring at her.

"Alright settle down," Rick says, trying to calm us down.

I do but she doesnt.

"You don't even know me!" She exclaims.

I hand judith to her big brother and ignore her, even though my temper is going through the roof. I get my ax and go kill some walkers by myself. Venting like this is always good, killing two birds with one stone. I'm killing walkers while venting out anger. Before the walkers happened, I would chop down trees into fire wood, I did it so much I made it into a small local bussiness. A bundle of fire wood for $8. It was popular in the winter for country folks. One time I made 13 orders. Got $104 that day. I smile a grim smile as I think of the old days. I go back up to the cafeteria. I only see hershel.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"They went to the other cell blocks to clear them out and secure them. How are you?" He asks.

"Oh ok. I'm good, a little hungry though," I go and get a couple of chocolate chip granola bars, my favorite. I eat it with some apple juice. The others get back with blood on themselves and panting.

"What's the news?" I ask rick.

"Blocks A&B are secure now, D is over run and half of it is torn down."

I nod and get a water bottle for carl. I hand it to him. He smiles at me and sits down at my table. Bitchney sits down at our table also, much to my discomfort alittle to close to carl. She leans over and whispers something into carls ear, I can perfectly hear it. Carl chokes on the water he was drinking and i pat his back.

_Control your temper rose, she isn't worth it_, I hear anna warn in my head.

I take some slow deep breaths and say a goodbye to everyone through clenched teeth and fists at my side. She hinted about sex with carl. God that made me so furious Damn whore that's what she is. I go and kill a walker, I hang it up on a pipe outside and start punching it. A few minutes later, my hands and arms are bloody with walker guts, I'm panting but I don't go to the cafeteria. I trudge up to my tower. I wash off the blood with the water bottle I have, careful not to use to much. It's about 5 so I lay down to take a quick nap.


	16. Chapter 15

Here it is!

Shoutout to ** writercandy** and ** stephaniepurdy5**

Chapter 15

Roses pov

"Babe, time to eat dinner," I feel a light kiss on my cheek

I open my eyes slowly. I see carl with his hat on in front of me. I sit up and take it. After it's on my head, I take his hand and walk to the cafeteria with him. I smell meat and veggies grilling with the windows open to let the smoke out. It made my stomach mumble just thinking about it.

"Whats this for?" I ask in a happy mood.

"Just for making it by in this shity world." Daryl says, coming right beside me.

I realize that we are blessed with this safe heaven even though it took tolls on our close knit group. I feel a pang of sadness for my mom, who joined loris grave in the field. The adults set out wine, water, and juice.

Then I realize, "Where's assley and bitchney at?"

A smirk is on daryl face. "Is that what you called them? Classic! Those two somehow got bitten so we killed them."

I nod and go to get my plate of deer and beans with corn bread. We are all eating and sitting, enjoying the happy mood in this sad world when rick taps his glass while standing up.

"Let's rise our glasses up for this. Family, a safe place, food, water, warmth, but most importantly, survival and each other, without any of us, we wouldnt be here, so cheers," Rick says.

We all clank our glasses of wine or juice, juice for me and carl and anna. Suddenly there was gunfire outside. I rush out with a gun and spot two men. I shoot them. Rick rushes out.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Two men were shooting. I shot both of them," I reply.

He nods. Everyone comes out and goes to get the bodies. Carl stays behind with me and daryl.

Carl has a different look, an angry look. He grabs my wrist harshly and pulls us out of earshot.

"What was that? You could've gotten shot!" He yells at me.

"Well I didn't. I was protecting the group from harm!" I yell back, my temper rising fast.

"That was a dumb ass move. You need to stop controlling the group rose! YOU ARE NOT THE LEADER!" He is screaming now.

"I can do whatever I have to protect our pack so LAY OFF MY CASE CARL!" I snap back at him.

He raises his hand and in a flash, *SMACK* a sting on my left cheek. I gasp and run into Daryl. Daryl sees it just as the group comes back.

"Did Carl just slap you?" He demands me.

I cower back in fear and nod, then run to my tower blinded by my tears. Maggie and carol run after me. I go and wrap my quilt around myself, thinking it could keep out the bad, the hurt, as I snuggle in the farthest corner in the tower and sob my heart.

I feel arms circle me. Carol has me in her lap.

She speaks in a hushed tone, "You know, my husband abused me but I got over it...I never forgave him, but it made me stronger now. What carl did, he didn't mean it. He foolishly put his anger in front of his concern."

"Carol, when I looked into his eyes after, you know, they showed no trace of regret or guilt. For the first time, they had cold and hate in them. It terrified me to the bone, it felt as though he...like he didn't love me," I say.

Outside it thundered once and started pouring down and lightning struck.

"We need to get to the prison, it's dangerous up here," Carol says.

Much to my disaproval, we packed my things and headed to the prison.

I stay close to carol as we go in. "Can I sleep in your cell?" I ask.

She blushes and says, "Well, thing is, me and daryl share a cell now."

I smile a weak smile, a pained one, and walk to my old cell, walking quick to avoid carl's cell. I quickly make my room for the night, even though I'm not going to sleep. I go get the guitar and lightly strum, tears falling down my cheeks.


	17. Chapter 16

Here it is!

Chapter Sixteen

Roses pov

I put the guitar down and went to get something cool for my throbbing cheek. I got a cold can of corn and gently put it to my cheek. I sniffled as I go back up to my cell.

I over hear daryl saying, "Now what you did was unacceptable. Yes, I know you were angry kid, but you don't slap her. You practically broke up with her. Do you even love her?"

Silence is short.

"I was mad. And yes, I love her. I have just been really mad lately ok?" There was steel in his voice.

"Listen carl, you need to stay away from her for a while, ok?" I hear rick say.

"What? Why? I will apoligize! She will understand. She-" he protests.

"And if she doesn't understand, you will hit her again? Carl, just stop. You didn't see how terrified she was. She was scared and hurt. How could you let yourself do this?" Daryl says.

So he loves me? But, I'm not going to forgive him yet, what he did was wrong.

I silently go back to my room and put my headphones in. 'Everything is not lost' by Coldplay comes on.

This song is perfect for me right now. Maybe I could ask rick to go to my cabin with anna for a week.

I get in bed and lay on my side so the can is still on my cheek. I close my eyes and listen to the words.

I felt my grip on consciousness slip as I fell in a dark, dreamless sleep.

"Rose, kid, wake up!" I hear daryl say, whacking my leg lightly.

I moan and shift around, "No."

My nose is clogged and crusty from the snot that dried over night.

I check the time on my phone, 5:23.

"Why the fuck did you wake me at 5 in the morning?" I whine.

"So we can catch the game early and not in the heat at around 8, come on, I will be waiting at the gate," He leaves.

I get up and change fast just in case anyone else that was up didn't see me. I head outside with my ax and we go in the woods.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asks while we walk.

"My heart feels shattered and my cheek throbs, plus my ex boyfriend is abusive." I deadpan.

An awkward silence is with us while we get the game, not a lot, only 12 dove and 7 rabbit.

"Daryl...do you think carl will hit me again?" I ask as we walk back.

He stops.

"Hell no! He loves you. Why do you think that?" He exclaims quietly so that we don't attract walkers.

"It's just, after he slapped me, his eyes had no trace of regret or guilt. What if he, doesn't love me?" I ask, my voice low that I might cry as I think about it.

He turns to me and puts his hands my my shoulders, "Rose, carl loves you. He didn't mean to slap you, but that doesn't mean he feels horrible about it. How about you and him give each other some space, maybe you can go to your cabin for a couple of weeks?"

I nod and hug him, "Thanks daryl."

He wraps his arms around me, "Any time kid, uncle daryl is here, even though I'm not your uncle but I'm the closest thing to it." He babbles on, ruining the heart to heart moment.

I laugh slightly then I remember, "Hey carol told me you two have a cell together?"

I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows.

He slightly nudges me, blushing. "Yeah, we are dating now, I asked her after we came back from the govenor." He says casually.

"What? And you didn't tell me?" exclaim.

He shrugs. We hear groans and see a group we can handle. I turn and daryl get on as I leap over and bound to the prison. Once we were safe, we took the game, skinned or plucked, then put the meat in the storage freezer.

It was well after sunrise when we finished. I went back up to my cell and started packing for the cabin. Once I have everything, I remember I still had carls hat so I place it on the bed.

I walk down to the cafeteria. Rick nods at me and I head out.

"Where are you going?" Carl asks.

I snarl over my shoulder, "Away from you that's for sure."

I walk out to my bike. When I finally get to my cabin, there are about 30 walkers in the yard and on the porch, but not in the house thankfully. I kill all of them easily and hang up their limbs on the surrounding trees. I got the key in the plant and unlocked the door. I lock the door behind me and go to each and every room just in case walkers did somehow get in. No sign of them, I walk downstairs and get a snack of pretzels. I go to the piano and play _Everything's not lost_ at the end I'm shaking. I'm now sitting on the porch star gazing, wondering what it would be like if carl didn't hit me and if we didn't break up. I go back in, lock the door and just sit in my own thoughts that i doze off on the couch. I wake up in a jolt with the knocking on the door. I go and look at the peep hole. Daryl, carol, maggie, and glenn are here.

I open the door.

"Welcome!"

I let them come in, there is a serious mood in the air.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"It's carl." Daryl says.

"Whats wrong with carl?" I ask, instantly concerned about him.

"He is gone, and we know dogs have an excellent nose so could you..." Glenn trails off.

"Track him? Sure," I say, turning into wolf form and sniffing the only thing they had of him, our hat.

I smelled my scent and carls, which was pine and gunpowder, strange but comforting to me. I went outside I took a deep breath. A mile west of here. I howl like a hound and race off. 4 minutes later, I spot him in a tree with a group of walkers surrounding it, his gun out of ammo. I alert the others and they kill the walkers.

_My job here is done,_ I tell Daryl and run off.

Once I made it back, i settle on the couch and watch an old movie, _The Breakfast Club. _God I love that movie. All day I was either outside, in the river, or in the house. That night after I locked the door, changed, and laid down, I wrestled with my mind.

_Is carl my true mate?_


	18. Chapter 17

Here it is!

Chapter Seventeen

Roses pov

Nothing really happened for a couple of days. Just playing piano, eating, watching movies, swimming, and sleeping. I have finally decided that carl is my true mate, once abused me or not. I get sparks, I felt amazing when we had our first kiss, and I love being around him, well, almost all the time, except when he hit me. I really want him here, snuggling, laughing, talking...kissing. Oh how I miss the kissing, even though we have kissed three times, it's like a drug. Not ruining my life, it's addictive and I can't get enough. I wonder why he ran off. Maybe he wanted to see me? To be alone? To get something special for judith or the others? Possiblities run through my head. Without someone here it's getting lonely and boring. Yes, even though I was alone for two years, I miss having someone to talk to. I remember something as I run upstairs. I reach under my bed and get the dusty walkie talkie. I know anna has the other one, I spotted it the other day.

'Anna 1 come in anna 1.' I say, turning it on.

'Anna 1 is here, rose 2, copy.' I hear a minute later.

'How is the prison?' I ask.

'Good, carl is back now but he isn't talking or eating, I think you need to come back copy.'

He isn't esting because of me?

'Im coming, I will be there in a few copy,' I turn it off and grabbed my already packed bag.

I turn off and lock up everything and leave. I get to the gate and daryl opens it up.

I go in, parking my bike. I go to my tower and get settled back in. The storm did nothing to it.

I go straight to carls cell.

"Knock, knock." I say entering.

He locks his eyes at me, sming just a bit.

"I hear your not eating or talking," I say as I sit on the floor across from him.

Should I read his mind? I want to, but thats wrong. It's so tempting. I forcefully say no to myself and stare at him.

"So why did you leave the prison huh?" I ask a few minutes later.

He turns around so that his back is facing me. Ouch. I sigh, run my hand through my hair in frustration and walk out.

What should I do? I really want to talk to him but he keeps pushing me away.

Maybe daryl can help. I go to carols cell.

"Hey daryl whoa!" I exclaim covering my eyes quickly and blindly step out.

Carol and daryl were in a very intense make out session when I walked in.

"Is it clear?" i ask. "Y-yeah rose, you can come in now." I hear carol say, a bit breathless.

"OK, so I tried talking to carl and he ignored me. Can you explain what happened when you brought him back?" I ask, settling on a chair in the room as they sit, panting on the bunk bed.

"Well, rick asked him why he ran off like that and carl just sood there for a second, then said, 'Isnt it obvious?' then went to his cell and hasn't said a word. Rick asked the group to watch him to see if he might pull the little stunt again," daryl explains.

I nod, tell them thanks, then walk out. I grab my guitar, the one that glenn had that one night at dinner. I go to carls cell with a smile on my face.

"Guess what I just saw. Carol and daryl making out," I nod trying to get his attention.

I set the guitar on my lap, sitting up aganst the wall like before, strumming alittle, he still doesn't move, keep quiet, but I know he will listen so I play 'Violet Hill' by coldplay. I finish and sit in silence.

"Well? Did you like it? Please carl please talk to me," I plea, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He looks over his shoulder and turns to me but doesn't say anythng.

We stare at each other.

I say, "Even though you hit me, I still love you no matter what, we are going to beat this world together."

I walk out. At my tower I play violet hill by coldplay but on my iphone instead of on guitar. It's now noon, I got here two hours ago so I take a quick break then head down to lunch. It's rabbit stew and bread. After I eat, I go take some to carl, who was in the same spot where I left him.

"Hey carl, I brought some lunch, you must be starving," I give him a small smile.

"Will I have to feed you like a baby?" I tease him, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

Silence.

"Carl, please just take four bites of the stew and I will go. Please, for me?" I say softly.

He sits up and eats five bites. I smile at him. I take the tray and set it down.

I sit beside him and lean on his shoulder. He stiffens underneath my touch for a moment, then relaxes. I smile to myself.

"Carl, will we ever get back together?" I ask.

I get silence in return.

"I'm gonna take that as a no, so bye." I get up and start to leave when I hear him get up

He pins me up against the wall.

"I will never ever let you go, you mean too much to me. Please forgive me about the accident." He whispers, leaning his forehead on mine.

I nod slightly and we kiss. I tug on his hair as our lips move against each other. A few minutes later we pull away panting, smiling.

"So we are back together?" I ask.

He nods. "Forever."

"Did you run off to see me?" I ask.

He nods shyly.

"Did carol and daryl really make out?" He asks.

I nod.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that beautiful," he kisses my forehead.

"That stew was good, but now I'm tired," he yawns.

"Even after five bites? You are a werid one, carl grimes," I laugh shaking my head.

"But I'm your werid one." He says, burying his face in my neck as we cuddle on his bed.


	19. Chapter 18

Here it is!

Chapter Eighteen

Roses pov

We sit in silence and watch as the room gets dimmer as the sun sets and fades to night.

"Hey, you don't mind if I sleep here tonight right?" I ask, getting tired.

"You do know we will probably get made fun of when they find us, right?" He says.

"So yes?" I say, pulling the hair band from my long hair, I'm going to have to cut it tomorrow, it's getting pretty long.

"I'm going to go get some stuff from the tower and I will be right back alright?" I say, leaving him.

"Ok, rose?" He says.

"Yeah?" Stopping at the doorway.

"You dont mind if I...um...sleep in my boxers do you? But I could sleep in sweats if that makes you more comfortable," he mumbles.

Oh, tough question. I should probably ask maggie.

"Um, I will get back to you on that one when I get back ok?" He nods and I make a beeline to maggie's cell.

"Hey maggie can i talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

She pauses folding some clothes and says, "Yeah, what is it?"

I take a deep breath and say, "Before you take this the wrong way, it's not that way. I'm sleeping with carl tonight, just sleeping, and he asked me if he could sleep in his boxers tonight, what should I say?" I ask.

"Ok, first of all, I wasn't going to take it like that, second of all, you do know what happens in the morning to guys right?"She says.

"What happenens? Oh, morning wood. I forgot that happens, so sweats?" I ask.

She nods.

I hug her, "Thanks for the advice!" I call out to her, going to my tower.

I get up there and feel an arm around my waist and cool metal on my temple.

"Show me where your leader is, and you don't get harmed alright?" I hear a gruff voice say.

I'm shaking in my own skin as we decend the stairs and go to the cafeteria.

"Rick! I need your help please!" I call out.

"Yeah what- Who are you?" He says as he sees the man behind me with a gun to my head.

"Someone you don't want to mess with, I want all of your weapons now or she's dead," He cocks the gun for a example.

"Everyone! Come in with your weapons now!" Ricks yells as everyone comes in.

"Oh my god!" carol says, as everyone stares in shock.

Daryl has his crossbow ready, aiming for the man who has me with a gun cocked at my head.

"Mr.? Can I scratch my leg? It's awfuly itchy." I ask in a sweet innocent voice.

"Sure kid," He says.

I lift my leg so I pretend to scratch my leg, but get my knife hidden in the top.

I take it out and stab his hand before his mind can register what I did. He drops the gun, clutching his hand. I kick his chest hard and send him on the floor a few feet away. He is still awake, but dazed. daryl goes and serches him for any other hidden weapons. I grab the gun and empty it of its bullets. I put my knife back in my boot and sit down, trying to catch my breath. Daryl knocks him out for safety measures. Rick handcuffs him and puts him in a locked cell. Carl comes over and we hug each other tight. Then the whole group has a group hug for a couple of minutes. The others head for bed while I go get what I needed. A pillow for me and my walkie talkie. I change into a pair of short short sweats and a t shirt. I walk into carls cell.

"Could you go in sweats tonight?" I ask as I put my pillow on the small bed.

He nods and I close my eyes so he can change. I hear him unbuckle his pants and put on his sweats. He climbs into bed and i put my head on his bare chest.

"Goodnight carl, I love you," I say as I give him a small kiss.

"Goodnight love of mine," He says, kissing my forehead.

"Carl, are you awake?" I whisper, lifting my head from his warm chest. He stirs alittle.

"What's wrong?" Oh god, his morning voice is so hot. It's so low. Heat rises to my cheeks at the thoughts.

"N-nothing, I'm hungry and I wanted you to come with me," I explain, stuttering slightly.

He nods, "Alright I will be down in a minute, I need to get dressed."

He flips the blankets off and gets up to strech. I go through the cafeteria and daryl rises his eyebrows, I rapidly shake my head no and walk to my tower. I get on blue jeans and a maroon shirt. I brush my hair and leave it down so someone can cut it.

I go back in and say, "Could someone cut my hair please?"

Carol stands up, "Yeah, after breakfast. Daryl found multiple nests of bird eggs today so we are eating eggs and dove breasts."

I snicker at the word, "So a birds period and dove boobies?"

Everyone chuckles, even michonne smiles alittle.

Rick says, "I'm gonna take a few to scout the area, a three day trip to a town nearby called Thomaston."

"I'm taking glenn, daryl, and carl. Boys trip," he explains, smiling at the guys.

He adds, "Hershel is in charge, if anything happens, get out at the last chance. We are leaving in 30 minutes."

Carol hands me plate of food and I eat it slowly. Three days without carl. I'm gonna miss him so much.

We all nod. They go to pack their stuff... things and we all look at each other, thinking, _How are we gonna survive without them for three days?_

"Don't worry, we have each other and things to busy ourselves with," I say finally to break the silence.

We have lots of things to do. Guarding, cooking, checking the snares, gathering, hunting, cleaning and more. The boys come out and go put their stuff... things in the car.

"Be safe, I love you," I say as we hug tightly.

This time I won't take his hat as he walks away and gets in the car. Daryl starts up his bike and trails behind the boys' car.

Me, maggie, and carol all watch until they disappear.

"So, now what?" I ask.

"Hm, Rose will go check on judith while maggie watches guard with michonne, I will go clean the clothes, and beth will help," Carol instructs.

"Sounds good," I say, going in to rick and judiths cell.

"Hey baby girl," I coo to her.

She smiles at me and giggles as I make silly faces at her.

I make her a bottle and feed her. I rock her slowly and she falls asleep fast after I burp her when she finishes her bottle.

This is gonna be a long 3 days. Everything is normal, I kill a couple of walkers, eat, guard, sleep for the night in carls cell with his t shirt on.


	20. Chapter 19

Here it is!

Chapter Nineteen

Roses pov

FIRST DAY

I woke up with carls shirt still on and walked downstairs. Maggie and carol were both in their boyfriends shirts, well fiance for maggie. They had bags under their eyes as they sipped coffee.

"Good morning girls," I say in a monotone voice.

"Morning," they reply in the same way.

"What should we do? I'm lonely and wanting kisses," I say miserably.

"Don't we all?" Carol says.

Then we all hear pitter patter of droplets on the roof. Rain.

"Oh great! Just to match our moods, sad," I deadpan.

I groan. They all groan.

"You guys wanna go to the cabin for tonight?" I ask.

They both nod eagerly Maggie and carol go pack their bags and I tell the others what we are doing.

"We are gonna stay over night then come back tomorrow morning," michonne nods.

I know she has it all under control. The ride there is silent in the car, in our own little thoughs running in our minds. When we arrived, the girls dropped their bags on the couch and headed for the freezer for some ice cream while I picked out a couple of movies. Some comedy might cure our sad hearts, I think as I pick Bridesmaids and Baby Momma. The girls come back with bowls and spoons filled with ice cream as we all settle underneath a big blanket as I pop in bridesmaids. We are all laughing at the end of it, tears in our eyes and stomachs hurting, gasping for breath as the credits roll on the screen.

"That was so funny!" Carol exclaims.

"Speaking of weddings, Maggie? When is the big date?" I ask, turning to her. Carol turns to her also.

"Um. We haven't really talked about it. I was gonna ask when they get back.." she trails off.

We nod.

"But I can't wait until you and carl get married," maggie says and carol nods behind her.

"What?!" I exclaim, laughing.

"We are not getting married soon, we are too young for the things that happen on wedding nights..." I trail off, blushing at the thought.

They nod understandingly, "You know, you guys dont have to have sex right after getting married, you can wait," Carol explains.

"I know I know. But werewolves have to mark each other two weeks after they find each other, it's been three weeks now and I can't wait any longer," I tell them.

"Whats marking?" Carol asks.

"Well, when two mates find each other, they have to 'mark' them. They have to quickly bite the base of their neck. I only have to do it and other werewolves will know he is mine and I'm his," I explain.

"And you haven't told him?" Maggie exclaims.

I nod shamefuly.

"It slipped my mind," I say honestly.

"When they get back you better do it so that you can get it out of the way...the sooner the better," She scolds.

It's an awkward silence as we scrape our empty icecream bowls, too lazy to get more so carol pops the other movie in, baby mama.

"Who is going to be Judith's mom?" I ask as the credits roll on the screen, yawning at the end.

Maggie yawns, then says, "I don't know all of us will be motherly figures to her along the years," She guesses.

"I'm thinking of a nap," I yawn again.

"Definatly," They both say as we all shut our eyes and let sleep take over.

I jerk awake.

"Carl?" I slur out, wildly looking around.

My heart beat is fast and I realize im at the cabin with the girls, my ears pick up the pitter patter of rain outside. I take deep breaths as I lay back down on the couch, the other two still asleep. I take a couple of minutes to calm down then go to the kitchen for lunch, since the clock on the wall reads 12:42 pm. I get out a can of stew in the freezer and heat up some water so it can thaw. I search the pantry for bread and stick it in the toaster while I put on a pot and turn the stove. We have solar panels on the roof that powers everything. I stir the stew after I put it in the pot. I stop stirring and get out three bowls, spoons, cups, and knives to put butter on our bread. The toaster dings signaling the bread is done so I set it on a cutting board and get a knife with teeth to cut through the hard shell easier than one without teeth. After I cut up the bread, turn off the stove and put the stew in bowls which is steaming hot, I go and wake the girls for lunch. After lunch the rain has let up a little so we sit on the porch and go off into our own little world. The rain continues so we head back inside at 6 and watch one more movie before we head to bed, sound of music. We tell each other good night and head to bed, turning off the lights, still full from the stew and bread. God I hope carl is ok. How will I break the news about the marking? What if something goes wrong in the process? What if? I toss and turn that night.


	21. Chapter 20

Here it is!

I WARN YOU! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR A MAKEOUT! IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT KINDA STUFF I WILL MARK IT WITH A • At the beginning and end so you are warned!

Chapter 20

Roses pov

DAY THREE

So all we did was lazy around and watch movies and eat our feelings. We decided to go back today at noon. It's 9 right now and I haven't slept a wink with my mind running it's making my feet ache. Dark bags are under my eyes and my breathing is slowed. My canines are sharp and my eyes are slightly glowing of waiting for the mark. Carol and maggie share worried glances between each other and me, asking if I want anything, I always say carl. If he doesn't come back by tonight...bad things could happen, my inner wolf might surface and will stop at nothing for the mark, I will loose control and it will gain control. I could possibly injure or kill someone in the group because of this. I gulp at that in fear. We gather our things and eat sandwitches for and early brunch. I lock up and head to the car. The ride back is silent also. We all spot the car and get excited. Well, I get nervous and sqruim in my seat. Rick meets us and we all hug.

"So how was the trip?" I ask as we head inside.

I feel arms wrap around my waist and carls scent suffacates my nose.

I gulp and say, "H-hey carl."

He turns me around and says ,"Rose? What's wrong?"

I shake my head and go up to my tower with my things.

I lock the door and try to calm down. the only thing thats going through my head is MARK MATE. My inner wolf is fighting for control.

_Please come here, its important and I need your consent_, I send to rick.

A minute later he knocks.

"What do you need my consent for?" He asks.

I explain everything, plus the whole inner wolf thing.

Once I finsh, he says, "Yeah, two days at the cabin then come back ok?"

"You don't know how important that was. Can you tell carl to meet me by my bike with two days worth of clothes please? Thanks," I say as he walks out the door.

I gather my stuff...things and head back out, very nervous. Carl is waiting outside near my bike with a bag and his hat on.

"Hi." I say, shooting him a small smile.

"Why are we going to the cabin?" He asks as I start my bike and get on.

"Carl, I will explain later, please get on," I plead.

He gets on and wraps his arms around my waist. Carol opens the gate.

_Good luck! Don't do anything stupid_, she warns to me.

_I won't_, I promise her.

We get to the cabin and I'm beyond nervous. I'm scared. I park the bike and kill a couple of walkers. Its' late afternoon, 3 pm. We head inside and we put our stuff on the couch.

"Carl sit down." I gesture to the couch.

"Why are we here?" He asks.

"Ok, so us werewolves have this tradition that we have to do. We mark our mates. What we do is a quick bite at the base of the neck. Its simple. I already asked your dad and he was ok with it so.." I trail off, looking anywhere but him.

"And if you dont?" He asks.

"My inner wolf will gain control and I loose it. She would stop at nothing to mark you. She could injure or kill someone on accident, it's already past the due date," I explain in a serious tone.

He takes a breath and nods.

"Ok, I'm ready if you are?" He says, taking off his hat. I nod leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss is heated, sparking the wanting desire in me. I take no time leading him upstairs, unbuttoning his shirt and running my hands on his skin. He shudders and I smirk, opening the door and closing it with my foot. He turns around so he leads me, making us fall back onto the bed.

2 HOURS LATER

"Did I hurt you?" I ask, checking the two small pucture wounds at the base of his neck, the skin around it bright red.

He chuckles, "No, you could never hurt me beautiful,"

I let go of the breath I was holding in. We both have lovebites on our necks, our lips swollen from the kissing. Idiotic smiles on our faces that wouldn't come off.

"So, will I become a werewolf?" He asks, sitting up on the bed.

I start to blush,"N-no, full transformation from human to werewolf, is a two step process. First, a simple bite to the neck. Second is wedding night sex only on the full moon though," I say.

"Well, I'm hungry so what do you have to eat here?" He gets up from the bed and puts his hat on and buttons up his shirt.

I jump on his back, surprising him only alittle, and peck the mark, smiling into it. He piggybacks me downstairs and gets to the kitchen. I jump off his back and head to the fridge. I tell him what we have.

"Hmmm, cearal would be fine, and what are you having?" He asks as he gets out the milk from the fridge as I get the cearal, bowl, and spoon.

"I'm not really hungry. So, tell me about your trip," I ask as we sit down.

"There were a lot of walkers, but we took care of them. We got of gas for the cars and supplies for the fences. I snagged this from a store," he says as he takes out a small rectangler box.

"You're not..." I trail off.

He chuckles, "No, not yet."

He opens it and I gasp. It's a simple necklace: a slim silver chain with a oval opal, my favorite stone.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim.

I raise my hair and turn around so he can put it on. I feel his slim fingers touch my neck and putting the necklace on, securing it. It's the perfect length. I turn around and kiss him, putting all the love I have for him in it.

•••••

Our lips move in sync as he pushes me against the wall, his hands on my waist. Mine were in his hair, messing it up even more than it was before. I wrap my legs around his waist as he starts to kiss my jawline. He leaves featherlight kisses in my neck.

I gulp hard.

"C-carl." I let out a small moan as he nips the spot.

I pull at his shirt and lift it up, he stopped kissing my neck so that he could get it off. He throws it behind him. I trace his chest with my fingers as he attacks my neck again My mind starts to cloud but I snap out of it when I feel his hands reach under my shirt, almost to my chest. I gasp and in a flash, I'm at the other side of the room. I'm not ready for that. I shouldn't have let him do that. I try to calm my racing heart.

"I'm sorry Rose," he says, leaning against the wall that I was up against just seconds ago.

"Can I have some space for tonight? I will sleep in my parents room tonight," I say and race up when he gives a slight nod.

I'm slightly shaken now. I'm definatly not ready for that, nope. Plus we are gonna go back tomorrow anyways so I can talk to maggie about.

God. Stupid teenage horomones! I plop down on the bed and lay against it, thinking of the pervious moments that his lips on my neck, our pulsing hearbeats, wondering hands...

Man, I missed on my food that we forgot. Lightning fast, I make my cearal and eat it in my parents room, before falling asleep.

**CARLS POV**

**Stupid! I messed up. Stupid horomones! Stupid hands. Stupid mind for telling my hands to do that. I wish i could take it back. Now I won't have my girl cuddled with me tonight. A cold bed tonight. I sigh and grab my shirt on the floor and slip it on. Right now I need a cold shower, it's suddenly really hot in here, no thanks to the additional heat from outside and our little 'session' just now. I loved how she said my name like that. I grin ad think of earlier when she 'marked' me. She thinks she hurt me, there wasn't any pain at all, it actually felt good. I sigh and trudge up the stairs to her old bedroom. Oh god how are we gonna explain the hickeys on our throats to the others? Daryl will have a field day on this. Espicially the dark purplish/blackish one on rose's neck. I groan. He will get the wrong idea. God he will be like a kid on christmas when he sees us tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 21

Here it is!

Chapter 21

Roses pov

I wake up earlier than usual, it's just getting light outside. I get up to use the bathroom in my parents room. I gasp at the signt of me. I count the hickeys. Five in total. There is a very very dark one, almost black, probably the one that carl gave me in the kitchen last night. Oh god, daryl will be so excited and dirty minded, but I have some dirt on him now from when he and carol were making out in their cell. I shiver slightly in disgust. Adults their age should not be making out. Maybe if we get there early we won't have to go by daryl. It's not that I'm ashamed of the hickeys. Hell no, it's just all the sick jokes daryl will say. Let's hope I don't snap at him. It's not like he can't take it, he is the second bravest man I know, besides rick. I change into jeans and a tee with a light jacket over it. I slip on some shoes and quietly walk to my old room. I open the door and see carl holding a pillow as a replcement for me. My heart squeezes at the sight. I sigh and take my shoes off and slip under the covers.

I kiss his cheek softly, "Good morning."

He opens his eyes and kisses my cheek back.

"Morning. Sorry for last night, I didn't know how far to take it," he whispers.

"It's partly my fault, I wasn't paying any attention. Can we leave in however long it takes you to get ready and by the bike?" I ask, getting back up and slipping on my shoes again

He nods, "But didn't dad say_ two_ days?"

"I really want to get back to the girls, it's really important," I say urgently.

He nods and slips on jeans and a shirt, taking his gun and hat off the side table and slipping on his boots with his socks. We get our things and head out to the bike. We get there minutes later. I try to cover the hickeys with my hair so they wont be easily spotted. Carol opens the gate.

"Welcome back you two," she grins as we pull in.

I shut my bike off and we both get off. Maggie comes out. Oh good.

"Maggie can we talk now?" I don't let her respond as I drag her by the wrist to my tower.

"Whats so impor-" she gets cut off when I fling my hair back from my neck.

"Jesus..." She mutters as she stares at each one

"This one is more darkened than the other ones. Rose?" She wiggles her eyebrows rapidly.

"That's what I need help with. So carl gave me this," I point to the necklace. "And so we started to kiss ya know? It started to get really heated and to fast, so I pulled away. So he gave me space last night and we made up today. But I got really scared. Please I need some sisterly advice," I finish up.

"Hmm, well how heated did it get?" She asks me.

I gulp nervoulsly, "He almost got to second base."

She nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well just talk to him and tell him to take it slow or to not do that. I mean, he can't read your mind so he doesn't know what you like or not," She says.

"Plus, don't let daryl or rick see those hickeys or..." She trails off.

"Yeah I understand. Is there anything that could...conceal it? Make it go away?" I ask.

"Nope but don't worry, they go away in a couple of days. So I want details about the marking!" She squeals.

I sigh dramatically, "Alright I guess!"

We plop down on my mattress.

"So we got there and I told him about it and he was like, 'Ok I'm ready.' So we made out in my old room and I straddled him and started to kiss his neck, and I could tell he was turned on. Then I just quickly bit his neck and took some of his blood, he tasted so good," I say.

"So how was it like without us?" I ask.

"It felt silent without you two here." She replies.

"How's judith?" I ask again going to the mirror and fixing my hair again to hide the lovebites.

"She said her first word yesterday! Dada! Rick was so happy, the happiest I have seen him since carl was shot," she says.

That gets my attention.

"What? Carl was shot?" I snap.

She jumps at my sudden tone, "Y-yea. Hunting accident. That's how we met this group."

We both relax after that.

"Is she crawling or walking?" I ask.

"Eh, she is still crawling, she is eating baby food now." She says.

"Wanna go down now? We are having a late brunch," she says, getting up and heading to the door.

"Wait. Can you see anything?" I ask.

"Do you mean the hickies? No."

I smile and we go downstairs.

We head to where the others are. I sit by carl who is as red as a tomato.

"What happened?" I ask as we eat cearal.

"Daryl saw the hickies," He said quietly so that only I would hear.

"I'm sorry you had to indure that," I say, kissing his cheek.

I guess my hair moved back or something, because glenn asked, "Rose? Whats on your neck?"

I gasp and heat instantly rises to my face. I quickly move my hair back in werewolf speed.

"W-what are you talking about glenn?" I stutter badly.

"Oh, I though I saw some hickies on your neck like carls," He teases, saying it loud enough so that everyone turns to us.

I squeeze carls hand under the table.

_Here we go_, i think.  
"Glenn! Leave them alone," Carol scolds them, "They are just teens they are normal horomonal teens," they shut up and i smirk at them.

I mouth 'thank you' to carol. She mouths back 'You owe me honey'. We all eat normaly after a few moments of silence.

After brunch ricks stands in front of the group, "Alright, me and daryl are gonna go check out woodbury see if it's clear. We might move there. If we don't want to, we will rebuild the fences and transport stuff..things from woodbury to sustain the prison. Continue like normal for today and when we get back we will take a vote."

Me and carl are on snarl check today. We head out and hold hands the way there. Not a lot today, but enough. Out of 40, 12 catches.

"When do we need to be back?" Carl asks as we reset the snares, no walkers were here, werid.

I check my phone, "Um...noon. Why?"

It's 11 now. Carl pushes me up against a tree and kisses me roughly.

I smile and kiss back, tangling my fingers in his hair. I take a risk and slide my tongue across his bottom lip. He agrees and our tongues wrestle. I moan softly as he grinds his hips on mine, pressing his faint boner against me. I trail down his neck with kisses and find a hickey. I flip us around so that he is against the tree. I suck lightly, poking my tongue out on the already sensitive skin. He arches his back and moans my name. I kiss his jawline and go back up to his lips, slightly biting the bottom one and I slide my tongue once again in his mouth.

I'm gonna tease him so I pull away, running away to my tower.

I stay up there and hide, locking the door. I hear pounding on the steps. I know he is turned on and mad. He pounds on the door.

"Open the door!" He yells.

"Never!" I say boldly.

He sighs, "I will get you back, sometime today."

He goes back down. Now that was very fun. I grin and go down for a nap on my mattress. Rick and daryl come back when carol woke me up by knocking softly.

"So woodbury is clear, a ghost town. The residents are gone. So all in favor of going to woodbury?" Rick asks.

Carl, me, glenn, carol, maggie, beth, and hershel all raise our hands.

"Alright. It's settled. We will head out tomorrow after breakfast," Rick says and everyone is dismissed.

I'm going to wonder around the other blocks with a silenced gun. I wonder to a padded room. Probably for inmates who were crazy. I hear the door shut. I spin around but I'm tackled to the soft floor. 


	23. Chapter 22

Here it is!

Chapter 22

The authors note at the end is IMPORTANT!

...

Roses pov

I'm tackled on the ground by carl, who is kissing my neck in a feverish manor.

"Carl." I gasp in shock.

My heartbeat quickens.

"I told you I would get you back," He growls in my ear.

God I'm so turned on right now. I flip him over so I'm straddling him. I kiss his hickies and make one as dark as mine. I grind on him as I tug his hair.

"Rose." He chokes out loudly, writhering underneath me. I feel something warm on his jeans.

"Carl did you just cum?" I ask looking at him in the eyes.

He blushes and gets off. I laugh.

"Stop," He whines, helping me up.

"What it's funny," I tease in his ear.

He kisses my cheek as we head out to the cafeteria to dinner. We eat like usual after carl comes back down with fresh pants.

After dinner Glenn and Maggie announce, "So we decided to have the wedding at Woodbury tomorrow!" We all cheer.

"Rick and daryl are my best men," Glenn says.

"The girls are the bridemaids," Maggie announces.

We all squeal, except michonne, she stays quiet.

"So when tomorrow?" I ask.

"After breakfast. I need to ask you something though," Maggie says, pulling me aside.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Could we use the cabin as our honey moon?" She asks.

I nod, "But please don't make a mess and shut it down and lock up after."

I wink at the first part. She pushes me lightly while blushing. I head up to the tower and gather my things up for when we head out tomorrow. I wonder what it will be like with me and carl. I freeze, since when did I think about my future with carl? I go all mushy, my wedding! A two layered cake, an exgravagant dress, a sunny chapel, my man waiting at the end with the priest, a happy grin on both our faces. Fuck. Now I want to get married now. Daryl would walk me down the aile, no, maybe glenn? I finish cleaning up and visit my mothers grave when I hear a scream. I know that scream.

I rush and find anna in the middle of walkers eating her.

"NO! ANNA!" I yell as I run and kill the walkers.

Everyone comes down and sees me at her corpse. I hold her in my arms, rocking back and forth as I clench my jaw so I won't cry in front of them. I blink fast, ridding the tears away. I almost hesitate when I get my gun and shoot her once in the head. I sniffle and carry her body to the other graves with a shovel. I grunt as I impale the soil. I go deep into the ground. I take her gun and necklace. I kiss her forehead and smooth down her hair. I take a dagger from my boot and stab the back of her head, I don't want to mess up her beautiful face with a hidious stab wound in her forehead. I cover up her grave and pat the soil down firmly with the shovel. I clench the shaft of the shovel as I make a cross for her grave. I get the walkie talkie and strong twine. I wrap the gun securely on the cross once it is in the ground at the head of her grave. My hands are shaking bad. My lip trembles as I swallow the lumo in the back of my throat. I press my lips in a tight line and sniffle. I look to see if anyone is outside. They aren't. I collapse to my knees as the first sob shudders out of my body. Tears stream down my face as I wrap my arms around myself. I take shallow ragged breaths as I let out my mourning for my dead sister, my twin, the one who understood me the most. I swallow back sobs and will myself to go to my tower, away from everyone. My family is dead. I'm the last. I sob at all the memories rushing in my mind. All happy memories. I clutch my head, shouting and pleading mentally to stop because it hurts so much. I fall in a dreamless sleep that night.

MORNING

I wake up late, seeing the sun is almost at the top, probably 11. I get up and changed quietly. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I don't want to be touched by anyone, even carl. I grab 5 granola bars and head back up to my tower. I eat in silence, knowing that no one will come up. Good. Right now I need to mourn for a couple of days, but I will still work. I stay up here until lunch. I eat quick and grab my things, mumbling that I'm heading to woodbury to pick out a house. I ride up there fast on my bike. I unlock it quickly and shut it again with no problem. I park my bike next to the gate and walk around. I find a good sized townhouse that had a shop on the bottom. I open the door and scan it. I'm guessing it was a furniture shop based on the surplus amount of chairs and couches. The others can get those as I go upstairs. A king sized bed, a side table on either side with lamps. Windows on everyside except the back from which I came from. Four doors. A kitchen across the bedroom. It's a good size with up to date things. To the left of the bed is a full bathroom. A small closet to fit my needs in to the right. A bare light hangs in the center of it with a small chord hanging from it. There is a flat screen across the bed on a chest of drawers. It has a cozy feeling to it. As I get settled in, they others arrive and pick their houses. Carl's is right across of mine. We all meet in the square for dinner. We took stock of the food plus the food at the prison. We had enough to last the year, but we will still stock up. Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Carl all go and gather wood for the winter in case the electricity goes out. The girls help with setting up for the wedding. I'm in charge of baking the cake, a simple one layered white cake. I frost it light green and put blue stripes on it. I hide it in my fridge at my house so that it will be a surprise for everyone. I push anna's death and focus on the wedding. I go out in the square and my jaw drops. Maggie found some dresses for us in a shop that matched all together. The boys got their tuxes. Now we all get dressed since it's a little off scedule.

I rush to get the cake and place it on a table, protected from the bugs by the cover. Everyone stares in awe at my cake. I smile widely and go up at the alter beside beth and carol. I put the wedding song on my phone and play it as maggie and hershel walk in. I glance at carl and we lock stares. He mouths 'I love you' I mouth it back to him. Our hickies have faded since the marking but habe not disappeared. I space out when hershel starts talking.

I come back to reality when he says, "You may now kiss the bride!"

They kiss and everyone cheers for them.

We all eat some cake and dance.

A slow song comes on and carl asks, "Would you care to dance my love?"

I nod and he wraps his arms around my waist and mine around his neck as we sway to the music.

"I'm sorry about Anna," He whispers.

"It's fine." I whisper quietly, brushing it off.

"Did you like the cake?" I ask, changing the subject.

He nods, "It was amazing."

I smile. We dance until it ends.

Maggie says, "I'm gonna throw the flowers now!"

Me, beth, and carol all go and stand, waiting for her to throw it.

Carol catches it. I'm way too excited for this. "Yay! You two can get married now!" I exclaim.

I'm dancing a victory dance as they blush. We all have a good time and sit around and talk. The happy couple take a car and drive off to the cabin. We wave goodbye ad they honk twice. We all head to bed after securing everything. I fall into a good sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

Here it is!

Chapter 23

Roses pov

I wake up and get dressed, eat breakfast, and head down to the square with everyone else. Rick assigns me and carl to watch for anyone or walkers. We do this all day so we bring our lunch and snacks. It's been kinda awkward since the padded room so we don't really talk. I spot three people come out of the woods. A woman, a boy that looks beths age, and a black man with a wicked looking bow. I let them in under a close eye.

"Rick. We have some new ones," I yell in the square.

He comes down and stops in front of them. Something in his eyes for the woman who looks his age.

"What are you names and ages," he asks.

The woman, black hair and green eyes says, "My name in Laura, I'm 34."

The boy with light brown hair and green eyes says, "I'm luke, 17."

The black man says, "Nate, 23."

He looks strong and silent, like michonne. Luke and Beth, Laura and Rick, Nate and michonne! I have to tell this to carl once we are alone, speaking of us alone, he is probably embarressed about what happened last time. Rick call everyone else down to meet them. Rick sticks close to Laura. Beth and luke instantly click. Michonne and Nate talk with their eyes, so I'm guessing it's fine. Daryl and carol take our places so we have some free time now.

"Carl, wanna see my house?" I ask, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers.

He nods and I show him.

"And this is my room," I say as I open the door.

We both walk in and stand beside my bed.

"Wow, a king size bed? I bet it's lonely sleeping alone," he comments.

I shut the door in werewolf speed and go back next to him.

"So, we have some time to ourselves, what do you want to do?" I ask, lust in my eyes.

I stare into his and see the same thing.

Without a word we are kissing feverishly, backing up onto my bed, he takes his hat off and we both take off our shoes, pausing only a small amount if time. His tounge slips across the bottom of my lip and open my mouth. Our tounges wrestle for dominance. I grind on him, earning a low moan and i smirk as i hook my left leg around his waist. He smirks and his lips kiss my neck. His hands travel down my stomach and start fiddling with my button on my pants.

"N-no, not yet," I gasp breathlessly.

His hands stay on my waist as mine go to his hair. He sucks on a spot then blows cool air, I shiver and groan. I buck my hips slightly, feeling his boner on my thigh. My right hand goes to his torso, tracing it as I flip us over, now I'm straddling him. I attack his neck, sucking on his neck. He whimpers and rakes his fingers down my back under my shirt.

I nip with my teeth on his earlobe whispering, "We should probably stop or who knows what could happen?" He nods and we stop.

"Im gonna go to my house and fix my problem," He says embarressed, his boner very visible against his thigh.

I bite my lip and say, "Ok, come back when you want to."

He hurries out, i lay back on the bed and grin at what just happened. I go to the bathroom and fix my hair, hiding the hickies. I pick up our shoes and put them by the door, I put his hat on the nightstand. I plug in my ipad to the tv and put on netflix. I'm scrolling through when carl comes back in. I pat the spot next to me and he jumps next to me, slipping his arm around my shoulder. I lay my head on his shoulder. We watch Despicable Me and cuddle the whole time until rick shouts for us.

We run downstairs and see what was happening, we hear a horn honk outside. Rick checks and opens the gates.

Maggie and Glenn are back now. We all greet the two newly weds.

"Is the cabin locked up and all?" I ask maggie.

She nods, "Thanks for letting us use it."

I shrug, "No problem."

We all eat dinner after that and lounge, getting to know the new comers. It's starting to get cold so I grab a blanket and wrap it around me and carl, my head resting on his shoulder. I sneak glances at everyone. Everyone is cuddling expcet hershel, michonne and nick, and rick and laura. After a while, everyone goes to sleep, even carl. I sit and stare at the fire for about five minutes then stand up. I decide I need to go on a run, I change to wolf form and silently jump from the watch wall. I just run and run and run until morning. I don't know where I am, but i will find my way back. Right now I'm on top of a hill. It's early morning right now. It was quiet until I heard the slow shuffle of walkers. I look behind me and see a very large herd. I sprint somewhere safe to hide, I change and climb a tree, a strong one as they surround the tree and claw it with there wicked claws.

I'm slightly paniced. 1) I'm lost. 2) I don't have any weapons on me. 3) I'm trapped. 4) There is too many to kill. 5) I can't call for help.

But I have slight hope. I know daryl is a very good tracker so he should track my trail of paw prints sooner or later. Everyone is an expert at taking down walkers so I know they might stand a chance. I could jump to another tree, but it would be risky. I could break something or fall to a painful death. God I hope I don't die. This was a stupid idea. But what if daryl is alone? He would probably die. Oh fuck. I'm screwed.


	25. Chapter 24

Here it is!

Shoutout to my favorite comment in the last chapter! jalily

Chapter 24

Roses pov

I scan my surroundings and spot a tree in jumping distance. I take a deep breath and run the thin branch. As I jump, the branch breaks, but I grab onto the branch of the other tree and pull myself up. I'm shaking slightly. I almost died. They noticed my jump and surrounded my new tree. I need to be quicker. I take a deep breath and faintly smell their scents 4 miles away. Maybe I can jump 2 miles of tree and run the rest. I see a trail of tree in front of me, jumping distance apart. Oh well, I think as I take off running.

**CARLS POV**

**"Carl!" I hear daryl say.**

**It's too early. I'm in my bed.**

**I roll around, "Whaa? Let me sleep damnit." **

**"Rose is missing! Get your ass up!" He says and yanks the covers back.**

**Goosebumps dance on my flesh.**

**"What? Do you know where she is?" I ask, alerted, as I scramble around to get dressed.**

**"No, but I can follow her tracks," He says.**

**"Ok, who all is going?" I ask as I grab my hat and gun.**

**"Your dad, nick, glenn, michonne, maggie, luke, and you," He says as we jog quickly to the cars and his bike. **

**My stomach grumbles lightly but I ignore it, my love is more important than food right now.** **We all gear up and take off. Dad explains that we have to be quick and quite. I don't listen to half of it. What if she's hurt? What if she's dead? What if she's surrounded? Angry tears roll down my face.** **What if we don't find her? It would be my fault for not staying with her. Daryl goes slow, following her tracks to a hill.**

**"They go down there," He says.**

**I hear something, "Wait! Look!" I whisper shout. **

**I point to a very large herd surrounding a tree, my girl in it, jumping to another tree.**

**"Rose!" I yell.**

**I get cut off by a hand on my mouth.**

**"Are you shit stupid?! That herd is too big and can destroy us in seconds! Don't yell! You will attract them like flys to a fresh pile of bull shit!" Daryl scolds me.**

**I jerk away from him and go back to the car. Stupid herd, stupid me for shouting, stupid daryl for scolding me.**

**They can't boss me around like I'm a 4 year old! I'm an adult. I shouldn't be treated like a kid. I slam my fist on my leg in frustration.**

**I go back out and Daryl says, "That herd is big, we don't want to waste ammo. Maybe if some of us distract them, rose can jump on one of the cars and we speed out like hell." **

**The others nod and we exicute the plan immeadiatly. **

20

ROSES POV

I hear tires and honking. The outer cirlce follows the noise. I hear gunshots and the inner cirlce is getting picked off. A second car draws the inner circle to them. Then a thrid car comes and stops by the tree. I jump on top and they slide the sunroof down. I land in the middle seat. I see glenn behind the wheel with nick, luke, and maggie.

"Hey," Glenn says.

I grin and say, "Bout time. Thanks guys."

We speed off, plowing them down.

As we go back, daryl in front, I catch something.

"Wait, weren't there three cars?" I ask.

Glenn check the rear view mirror and says, "Fucking shit. Rick, carl, and michonne are missing."

I look in the back and spot my ax. I grab it and jump out of the car. They stop. "Rose! Get back here!" Glenn yells.

I yell back, "No! I'm gonna go get them!"

25

Daryl shouts to the others, "Y'all go! I will go with her!" They do and I jump on the back of his bike.

**CARLS POV **

**As we were leading the inner circle off, we got about a mile before we got stuck. We couldn't get out because they were right on our tail.** **Now they are banging on the windows. Spider web like cracks are forming and I'm getting a little scared.**

**"Dad! The sun roof! Let's climb to the sunroof!" I say.**

**He nods and opens the sunroof. I climb first and help dad.**

**"Now what?" He asks once we are up, looking down at the 40-50 ish walkers surrounding the car. **

**"The others will come back. I know they will," he promises. **

**Sure enough, 30 minutes later we hear a rumble down the road. I see daryl and rose come into view. I grin, she looks fearless.** **They take them down in no time, well like 20 minutes, but it's fine once we get the hell out of here. We climb back down and we all make it back to woodbury.** **Once we do, i rush to rose and hug her tight. She apoligizes profusly, saying what she did was very dumb ass. I tell her it was fine, she didn't know it would happen.** **Since it's like 11 now, we all decide for an early lunch. The others have fixed us canned corn and roasted deer sandwiches, corn on the side of course.** **I stay close to rose for the rest of the day. So today we just explore the town and cuddle, its been a pretty hectic day for all of us. **

ROSES POV

Now it's dinner and we are all eating when daryl says, "Ok! Everyone listen up!"

We all turn to listen. He looks nervous a little. But he fishes something out of his pocket and gets down on one knee.

I feel tears welling up as daryl asks, "Carol, will you marry me?"

She nods rapidly and he slips the ring on her finger and they kiss.

Everyone cheers. I smile, great! More cake and seeing carl in a tux. I mean if he could, I would make him wear a tux everyday. He looks super hot, like a spy, like james bond, my southern james bond.

"When's the wedding?" Laura asks.

They shrug. I raise my hand like if I was in school, "Um, this sounds stupid, but what is the date and day?"

They all chuckle.

Rick says, "Today is november 17, wednesday, 2013."

"Thanks." I mutter, it's gone by so fast.

One day I was wrestling over a hat, next I witnesses my mother get shot, then found my mate. That reminds me I have to write in my journel. We all say goodnight and I invite carl to sleep over at my house. He comes over with some clothes and the normally that you would bring to someones house. Now we are laying in bed, the only light was from the street lights, casting a pale light in long horizontal lines across everything caused by the blinds.

I have my head on his chest, "Hey, remember when we shouted out call me maybe to attract walkers?"

He chuckles, I hear his chest vibrate, "Yeah, that was fun. Remember when we first kissed?"

I hum, "Yeah, that was nerve wrecking for me." I admit.

This caught his attention.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I didn't know if you wanted to or not," I say shyly.

"Oh, I can understand, but sometimes you have to take risks, like today was a big risk of survival," He says.

I yawn, "I'm glad you understand babe. I'm getting tired. Goodnight," I softly kiss his lips.

He kiss back and I drift to sleep on his chest.

MORNING

I wake up to rain on the roof. I grin. I love rain. I see carl sleeping soundly and I get an idea.

"Carl, psst psst." I wake him up.

"Hmm yeah?" He asks.

Oh damn, that morning voice.

"Hey it's raining," I say.

"That's good to know," he says and doozes off.

"Carl!" I say.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Let's go kiss in the rain!" I say excitedly.

He sighs and gets out of the warm bed to come with me. We both get dressed and go outside. I grin like a cheshire cat. I take his hand and take him out in the rain. We get soaked in seconds. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I pull him in for a wake up kiss. He responds immeadatly, but we keep it innocent, but passionate with love. We grin then run like headless chicken to our own seperate houses to get dryed off and warmed up. He comes back and we watch movies, barely going outside. Something pops up in my mind.

"Hey so what do you think about laura?" I ask.

"She's cool." He replies.

I decide not to push him and continue to watch our moives and cuddle, a few kisses here and there.


	26. Chapter 25

Here it is!

AWWW IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!

*gross sobbing*

BUT THERE IS AN EPILOGUE! YAY!

Chapter 25

_RICKS POV_

_I think I'm head over heels in love. Again. Well, I mean I loved lori, but then we had issues, but I still loved her._ _But everything changed when I saw Laura. Strong, beautiful, and graceful._

_I saw that she didn't have a wedding ring so I ask, "Do you have a husband or boyfriend that we could search for?" _

_She looks up at me with her green eyes, framed by her wavy coal black hair._

_"No," It cut through the air with coldness that mentally made me shiver._

_"Ok," I say with uneasiness._

_That was good for me, but the way she said it felt different. Maybe he got bit? I don't know but I felt like I didn't care then._ _Today we held hands. At first she was shy, but opened up to me and we admitted me like each other. Maybe we could go steady. What should I tell carl though? _

FF TO FRIDAY

ROSES POV

So today is darols wedding. God I'm excited! I pin my hair in a bun with pieces out to give it that 'overflowed' look. My dress is the same as it was in maggies wedding. I did the cake last night. It's one story, chocolate, and has vinilla frosting with black polka dots on it in random places. Hershel is the preist again. Rick, glenn, and carl are his best men. Beth, maggie, and me are her brides maids. It's beautiful, a little cold. The brides maids and grooms go down the aile first, youngest to oldest. That means me and carl go first. Carl looks like he always does, handsome and brave. I hook my arm through his and we walk down the aile happy and slightly nervous now that everyone is watching us. We take our places and smile at each other. I wonder if it will be the same when we get married. I hope it is. After the wedding, I present the cake. We all dig in and bid goodbye to the couple going to the cabin. Me and carl walk and hold hands. We walk all night around woodbury, talking, kissing, and exploring more. We make our ways back to our houses and say goodbye to each other with a kiss. I don't know why, but in all this happiness, I feel like I should cry. Why has god been this cruel? Taking away my family and others beloved to the group in this demonic world. I used to believe that hell was underground, but it never was. Hell has alway been here, with random heavens here and there, not touched by hells cruel claws. This is a heaven, the eye of a storm, the water in a desert. Angry and confused tears run a race down my face. Who would create this diese? Maybe the devil, maybe god, like the flood, we have the ark, waiting for it to wash away like the flood waters ages ago. I stomp over to my bed and go to sleep angry that night.

**EPILOGUE**

**_6 YEARS LATER_**

ROSES POV

"Happy birthday to you!" They all sing has I blow out the 23 candles on my cake.

I smile. Want to know whats happened in the past nine years? Rick and laura got married a year later. Judith is now 8, almost 9. Maggie and glenn are doing great. They have 3 kids. Jane, 7, Kyle, 5, and lori, 11 months old. Nick and michonne are going slow with their relationship, they have been dating for 3 years now. Luke and Beth, both 27 and newly weds last month, are excepting! Yay for them! Carol and Daryl have 1 kid. His name is merle. He is 8 now, recently that is.

We have 128 people here at woodbury now. Altogether we have 275, some at the prison which has been turned into little apartments once we got the fence up again. No, we haven't found a cure for the walkers yet. But we have a team of scientists from florida who are working very hard in the lab now. We also have a team of doctors, farmers, tech geeks, and military forces. Things are going fine now.

What about me and carl you ask? We got married 2 years ago.

**FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO**

So, today I'm 21. I'm happy with carl and we have 197 people here. I think we are gonna be fine here.

Maggie and glenn just had a boy named kyle and Jane is now 5. Right now, after my birthday party, carl asks to speak privatly.

"What's up?" I ask.

He seems nervous, wiping his hands on his pants, sweating hands? Yeah, he is nervous.

"Babe?" I ask concerned.

He takes a deep breath and says, "Ok so we have been through thick and thin and we have had each others backs through everything and I think it's time we take it up a notch."

He gets down on one knee and i gasp, tears streaming down my face.

"Rose? Will you marry me?" He asks and pull out a simple opal ring.

I always said I wanted an opal ring for a wedding ring and I'm blown away, shocked for words as I nod rapidly and kiss him.

It seemed to happen in a blur, the wedding did. Soon we were in the car, heading to the cabin when daryl shouts, "USE PROTECTION!"

We laugh and I yell back, "I MAKE NO PROMISES!"

We drive off as they laugh. We drive off and reach our house, the cabin is ours.

We get out and he carries me to the door, bridal style.

I giggle and ask, "Now what handsome husband?" once he puts me down.

He pushes some hair behind my ear and whispers to me, "Well, now my wonderful wife, we honeymoon."

I race upstairs and he catches me, closing the door behind us. Tonight will be wonderful. I wake up in a bra and underwear beside a nude carl. I grin at what happened last night. I kiss him awake.

He looks at me, "Good morning mrs. grimes."

I peck his lips softly, "Good morning mr. grimes."

He smiles at me. All we did today was lay in bed.

**FF TO PRESENT TIME**

And guess what? Now we have a kid, a girl, she is one year old. Her name is kris anna grimes.

She has carls hair, nose, and lips. But she has my eyes and she is a werewolf.

I love her so much. I never thought I would see the day I would be so happy and content with nothing else.

But now I am. I'm happy with my own family.

I think everything will turn out fine.

_~Fin_

Aww it's the end. Thanks to everyone who has stayed along with this book and commented,voted, and read my other stories.

I love all of you guys so much!

Bye guys and thanks for reading Sheriffs Son.

Finished on 7-4-13 at 9:13pm


	27. Extra

Hey! Im back!

So...

One shot after epilogue?

Sure! comment a one shot and NO SMUT

Love you guys!

Have a good one,  
Smarieh14


	28. Extra part 2

10-1-13

Here it is!

A gift for season four coming out in 12 days!

•••••

This is set 12 years later Kris is 13.

Rose and Carl are both 32.

Glen and maggie are 46. Jane is 17, kyle is 15, and lori is 11.

(Kyle is portrayed by Louis Tomlinson.)

(Jane is portrayed by Bonnie Wright.)

Daryl and carol are 52& 49. Merle is 17.

Merle is portrayed by Liam hemsworth.

Luke and Beth are both 37 and Harry is 11.

(Luke is portrayed by Luke hemmings btw)

Michonne and Nick are 42&44. Their kid Henry is 6.

As for Rick and Lauren, both 53. No kids.

Judith is 19.  
portrayed by Marion Cotillard

•••••

Kris's pov 12 YEARS LATER

"Come on Kris! Lets get back home," Jude, short for judith whispers to me as we were perched in some trees not far from woodbury.

"Just a couple more minutes please," I whisper back.

She gives in and we sit there. We are watching a couple of young fawns play with eachother this mid morning. They look happy and I smile. Then we hear groans and our smiles disappear like a candle put out. A small group of walkers, 5 atleast shuffle to the pair. Like a deers natural instinct, choosing flight over fight, run off to safety. I let out a small breathe of relief and we wait for them to pass. The group follows slowly and we depart the tree and run across the strong branches back to home. Its' fall, the orange, brown, and red leaves making it somewhat hard to sneak around without the walkers hearing it. But I have learned the tricks of the trade and sneak around like a expert hunter, like my uncle daryl, not my real uncle, but close enough. We now have 500 people in our community. Last year the fence at the prison collapsed, and the people there had to come here while we took care of the walkers and built a stronger fence. We hurry inside the gates. I live at the family cabin with dad and mom. About 6 years ago my little brother came into the world, Hershel jack grimes. Hershel died 8 years ago. He was 91. Every week we visit the others on tuesdays and have a good time. Us older kids play old video games back when my mom and dad were our age. Today is tuesday. I walk back to the gates and shift. Yup, I'm a werewolf, just like mom and dad. My coat is streaked with my moms hair, my dads dark brown hair is what I got, straight as a pin. I race back to the cabin and see mom has already started to cook something for the main course. We all take turns to bring food to the dinners every tuesday. The original group is only invited to these dinners, as we are the leaders of the community. I hug mom hello and go to the couch in the living room to watch over Hershel. He has moms light brown hair and her eyes, everything else is from dad.

"Kissie!" He exclaims, seeing me.

"Hey kido!" I grab dads old sheriffs hat off his little head and put it on mine.

He just giggles and smiles at me. I hear the back door slide open and hear the heavy boots that dad wears.

"Rose? Kris? Hersh? Anyone home?" He calls out playfully.

Hershel shouts, "We are here silly daddy!"

Dad comes in, a happy smile on his face as he scoops him up.

10-2-13

He shouts in joy as dad spins him around in the air. He sets him down beside after a minute and strides to the kitchen where mom is making dinner.

"Hello my wonderful wife," He greets her.

She kisses him and says hello back. Judging by the aroma of food she is making chicken pot pie with some type of dessert to go along with it, something apple based.

"Come on kids, let's go hunting," Dad says coming back in after kissing mom goodbye.

I was five when I first transformed under a full moon. Every werewolf first transforms under one, and learns how to transform on other moons and in daylight. This will be Hershels third time since last year because we don't want to weaken him every month. We jog to the top of the hill on the other side of the river and practice shooting walkers, always to be careful. Our shooting is decent, not as good as dads though. We head back when more than we could handle come around us.

DINNER

"Come on in!" Uncle daryl says as we stand in front of his house.

It's one of the 5 biggest town houses. We enter the dining room and set down the food, the pot pie and apple pie with a loaf of bread. I make a beeline for the second living room which is on the second floor. The little kids go to the first living room. My heart races as my eyes land on Kyle, concentrating on the screen as he plays a video game on the tv. The other kids; harry and merle are here as well. The adults are in the kitchen having a small meeting and catching up. Kyles hair is side swept with little tufts sticking up here and there, his blue eyes on the screen. He has his moms looks, but his dads stubborn side. Merle has only his moms eyes. Harry has his moms sandy blonde hair and her eyes, but everything else is his dads. I have liked Kyle since two years ago, I don't know why, I just did. I sit by him on the couch, butterflies flying in my stomach.

"Hi kyle," I greet, a nervous smile on my face.

He pauses his game and smiles a charming smile, "Hello kris. I need to talk to you in private."

He leads me to the roof. It's cold tonight and I left my cable knit sweater downstairs. I vigorously rub my bare arms, only in a t shirt. He leads me to one of the cushioned benches around here. He sees the goosebumps and shrugs his army maroon hoodie off, placing it on my shoulders. I mumble a thanks. He sighs and I see him bite his bottom lip out of the corner of my eye.

_Oh lord that is so hot._

He glances at me and clears his throat, "So um, kris. Ever since last year, I-I've had a uh, crush on you."

He looks for an expression.

I smile a big smile and say, "I've had a crush on you for the past two years."

He smiles back.

"I know there is an age difference, but I will be good to you, so...will you go out with me kris?" He asks.

I nod my head rapidly, "Yes!"

We hug each other and slowly pull away, looking into each others eyes and lean in until we kiss.

Roses pov

I smirk as I hear the familiar sounds of kissing. I'm happy kris got her first kiss.

"Why are you smirking?" Maggie asks.

"_Kyle and kris are going out now!"_ I exclaim to her mentally.

She smiles. Only a few minutes later they come in for dinner with all the other kids.

I just put on a werid smile and stare at my daughter, mentally telling her, _Congrats_ _on the boyfriend, keep the kissing to a minumum though._

Her eyes snap to mine and I laugh a little at her startled expression. _H-how?_

I smile a sly smile, _A mother always knows._

Kris's pov

_Mom knows,_ I tell kyle.

_So does maggie,_ Mom says.

I tell her this is a private conversation and she leaves.

_Oh man, _he says.

I slip my hand under the table to his and intertwine our fingers.

_It will be fine kyle. I know it will, it always will,_ he says.

We all lounge around the table and listen the the stories before woodbury.

Maggie says, "Remember when we raided that walmart when Rose first arrived?"

The adults murmur yeahs. Uncle daryl says, "Remember when carl had a crush on beth."

Mom sits up, alert, "Wait, you had a crush on beth?"

Dad remains calm, "It was before you came."

She relaxes and leans back in her chair.

Grandpa says, "Remember the cdc?" Only dad, glenn, and carol nod.

"What happened at the cdc? And what is it?" I ask.

Dad explains, "It stands for Center Of Disease Control, a high government thing. We went there before we stubled upon hershels farm. Long story short, dads gernade saved us from blowing up."

I'm silent, processing it all.

"Wow," Is all I can say.

"We are all blessed to be where we are," he says and everyone nods.

"We will get by." Grandpa says.

"Now run along kidos, we adults have to talk about grown up stuff," aunt Carol says, shooing us away.

Me and kyle go back up to the roof and cuddle.

I ask, "Do you think we will find a cure?"

He thinks about it. "Yeah, the world has to balance out somehow, but right now isn't the time."

I nod, nuzzling my head into his neck whispering, "I know it will be alright."

=••=*=••=*=••=*=••=*=••=*

LOVE YOU GUYS!

9:47 pm 10-2-13


End file.
